Kingdom Hearts PJO style
by LoveGarden22
Summary: Basically The Kingdom Hearts story with Percy Jackson Names and Terms inserted. No flamers please. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Don't Forget to R&R.
1. The Dream

**Something I thought I'd try, since Percy and Sora are similar in personality, and they both hang out on an Island. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: The Dream

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately." Said a boy's voice; the boy looked to be 14 with black hair and a kind face, although his eyes are closed.

"Like is any of this for real, or not?"

The boy who the voice belonged to, then seemed to find himself falling, or more like drowning since he was in water. Then he was on a beach, the beach to his home and more specifically the beach to Camp Half-Blood, Long Island sound. The sun was shining in his green eyes so it was hard to see, but it was clear someone was standing in the water many feet in front of him. When the boy tried to approach the water's waves seemed to grow stronger. He squinted through the sun to see who was there. As he opened his eyes he saw a huge wave coming, and the person turned around revealing he to be his best friend! A boy with spiky blonde hair and was slightly taller than him the same type of clothes as him, an orange T-shirt and jeans. As the wave grew higher, his friend reached out his hand as gesture for him to take it. The boy ran forward but his friend was engulfed by the wave before he could reach him, but the boy was swallowed as well. Now both of them being underwater the friend still extended his hand, but it is even harder for the boy to reach him with the current pushing against him and the boy is eventually pushed away.

When the boy rises to the surface of the water it is sunset, and he turns to see his other friend-a girl with blonde curly hair and wearing an orange T-shirt and jean shorts – is waiting on the beach for him. She waves to him and calls him over, and he runs over to her. When he makes it there she laughs at his tiredness and him being wet before looking up to the sky startled. He turns and looks to see many lights falling from the sky, and among those lights is a person. As he looks closer he can see that the person is himself! Startled he falls backward; his friend tries to grab him and misses. He falls and he keeps falling downward into the sky, then the water, the last thing he sees is her face.

He falls and as he starts to gently float towards the ground he opens his eyes. He lands softly on the ground feet first and he is no longer surrounded by water. He takes one step on the ground and it bursts in an array of coloured light turning the dirt into glass, it shows the image of a princess with black ebony hair, red lips, white skin, and a yellow gown. She was holding an apple and was surrounded by seven dwarfs. The remaining pieces of dirt turned into birds and fly away.

Then a mysterious voice seemed to fill the air, and talk to the boy. _So much to do... So little time... _It said, _Take your time... Don't be afraid. The Door is still shut._ Whatever that meant _now step forward, Can you do it? _Of course I can, what kind of question was that? So he stepped forward a few steps, as he made it toward the center a light shone down on him, and 3 pillars appeared. On each of the pillars was an object; one was a sword, another was a shield, and the other was a wand.

The voice spoke again _Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it'll give you strength. Choose well._ He walked over to the sword; it was long and sharp, basically like a sword. He jumped up onto the platform and picked up the floating object, the voice spoke _The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction. _As he looked closer he noticed that every object had a Greek omega symbol on it. _Is this the power you seek_? The voice asked, the offer seemed great, but he wanted to check out his other options, so he shook his head.

He walked over to the shield and jumped up onto the platform, the shield was black with a red omega in the middle. He picked up the shield; the voice said _The power of the guardian, kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_ Again he shook his head, and then he walked over to the wand.

He jumped up onto the staff's platform; the staff had a green handle with a blue cyclical shaped head. _The power of the mystic, Inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin, _said the voice _Is this the power you seek? _He decided to go with the sword, so he shook his head and went over and grabbed the sword. _Your path is set, _said the voice. _Now what will you give up in exchange?_ He looked around the floor at the other two platforms, he was never that good at magic so he'd be willing to give that up. So he went across the room and grabbed the staff, it disappeared in his hands. _You have given up the power of the mystic, is this the form you choose? _He nodded. _You have chosen the path of the warrior, you have given up the path of the mystic _and as of that moment all the platforms sunk around him, so he jumped off and ran to the center. When he did, the floor shattered and he fell into the darkness along with the shattered glass.

Then finally, he floated down to another glass floor. This one was dark purple and had a princess in a blue gown standing in front of a staircase on it. Her hair was back in a bun with a black headband. When he landed on the floor the sword appeared in his hands _you have gained the power to fight_.He swung the sword, _that's right! You got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others._ Some monsters appeared on the floor, they were mostly made up of inky blackness and yellow beady eyes._ There will be times when you will have to fight._ _Keep your light burning strong. _He slashed through the monsters with ease, leaving puddles of inky blackness in their place. The puddles quickly swallowed him.

When he finally fought off the puddle he was on a new floor. This floor didn't have anybody on it, just many weird symbols. He got up off the floor and looked around; he saw a light shining on a door. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, "I can't open it..." he thought.

He looked up for help only to see a light shining on a chest. He went over to the chest and tapped it, it opened to reveal a bright light, but then it disappeared. A crate appeared, he went over and pushed it, but then decided that pushing the crate was wasting time, so he smashed it with his sword. An item fell out of the chest and he pocketed it knowing it was meant for him since no one else was around. Then a barrel appeared and he attacked it, but when it wouldn't smash he threw it across the floor for empathises.

Then the door that seemed only holographic before turned into a solid form. He went over and opened the door and was blinded by a bright light, before he entered the room. When he walked through it he was back at his home world. He was in the dining arena, where some of his friends were sitting. Right away he saw his friend Selena sitting down looking around dreamily. _Hold on, the door won't open just yet._ Said the voice, _Great_ he thought warily. _First tell me more about yourself_, he walked over to Selena and started speaking to her. "What's most important to you?" she asked, he thought about it and then he answered "My Friends." She smiled and said "That's sweet." But it was the truth, someone had told him that not too long ago, he turned to Nico "What are you most afraid of?" Nico asked, he thought about it before answering "Being indecisive." Nico smirked and then he asked, "What's so scary about that?" The boy wasn't sure; he just had dreams of making the wrong decisions. He turned to Charlie Beckendorf, Beckendorf asked him "What do you want out of life?" again he thought before answering "Being strong." _enough to protect others._ He thought, Beckendorf replied "To be strong, huh?" The boy nodded and turned away._ You want friendship, you want to make the right choices, and you want to be strong. _The voice said. _Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._ "Sounds good." The boy replied, the voice continued _The day you will open the door is both far off, and very near. _There was a flash of bright light, and he was standing back on the glass floor.

This floor had a blonde haired princess on it. The princess was sleeping, in a purple gown, and was surrounded by 3 fairies and a landscape of thorns. A light was shining on the center of the floor, slowly the boy approached it. Monsters surrounded him again, he quickly drew his sword. He knew how to fight them. He defeated them and a circle of light appeared on the floor in front of him. He stood on it and he felt energized, safer somehow. The light circle then moved out from under his feet, and over to the edge of the floor, a pathway appeared, angling upward to a platform above him.

He was on another glass floor with a princess on it; this one was wearing a yellow dress and had brown hair. She was very beautiful, with some sort of beast behind her. Shining on the glass was a light; the boy approached the light slowly. _The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes_ the voice said. The boy turned around to see what it was talking about. Behind him was a long and narrow shadow of himself, but to his surprise the shadow got up and turned into a huge monster.

The boy backed away scared, _but don't be afraid_ the voice chided. The monster sprouted claw like arms, the boy kept backing away. The monster grew pointed feet, the boy still backed away._..and don't forget._ The boy looked to the monsters face; it had long shadowy tendrils for hair and glowing yellow eyes. The boy turned and ran; he made it to the edge and almost fell off into the chasm. He turned around; the monster was now standing at full height with a hole in his chest shaped like a heart. He was closing in, and the boy had nowhere to run. He drew his sword to fight it.

He ran, swiped, and slashed, but he was no use for the monster. The boy jumped back and his sword disappeared, he jumped back again as the monster's foot came down where he once stood. He fell backward, the monster came closer. Darkness swirled underneath where the boy sat, he inched backward trying to get away. _–But don't be afraid_ the voice echoed, the boy began sinking in the darkness, and it slowly started to swallow him. The monster moved closer, _You hold the mightiest weapon of all_ it continued, the boy thrashed in the darkness trying to avoid being swallowed, the monster moved in to help swallow him. The darkness surrounded his hand, _So don't forget:_ the darkness started to surround his face.

When he could see nothing but darkness, the face finally said

_You are the one...who will open the door._

**So there's my first chapter. What did you think? Don't forget to leave a review. **


	2. Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood

The boy awoke to the sounds of birds and crashing waves. He opened his eyes to see a bright shining sun and crystal blue waves silhouetted below the clear blue sky. The stretched and yawned, lying back down...only to come face to face with a blonde haired girl standing over him, staring at him with her grey eyes.

"Whoa!" yelled to boy, startled by her sudden appearance. The girl laughed, "Gimme a break, Annabeth." Said the boy, the girl stood up.

"Percy, you seaweed brain, I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." She said lightheartedly.

"No this HUGE black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-" Percy stopped himself, knowing this attempt was futile. She wouldn't believe him; he didn't even fully believe it. He felt a pain on his head, "Ow!"

"Are you still dreaming?" she asked,

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." He looked down, "What was that place? So bizarre." They looked out at the water,

"Yeah sure," said Annabeth, she walked towards the shore.

"Say Annabeth, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?" Percy asked.

"I told you before, I don't remember." She told him without turning around.

"Nothing at all?" he asked cautiously,

"Nothing." She answered,

"You ever want to go back?" he asked further, she thought about it before answering.

"Well, I'm happy here."

"Really?" he asked doubtfully,

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" he said wistfully, Annabeth turned to smile at him.

"So what're we waiting for?" she asked him, then they heard a voice from behind them say, "Hey," They turned around, "aren't you guys forgetting about me?" it was their other friend, Luke, the boy with the blonde hair in the same orange T-shirt as the both of them, holding a piece of wood. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He walked towards Annabeth throwing the piece of wood at Percy, "And you're just as lazy as he is!" He said mentioning Percy. Annabeth giggled, and Luke sat down. "So you've noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together, I'll race you!"

"Huh?" said Percy,

"What? Are you kidding?" asked Luke,

"Ready? Go!" Annabeth shouted, and with that both the boys jumped to their feet and started running up the beach, Annabeth trailing close behind them.

They spent the rest of the day gathering supplies for building their raft, and the food they would need once on it. For the teens lived in a small world made up of two islands; camp half-blood and Manhattan. The rest of the world was water. The teens thought if they built a raft, they could sail away from this small, peaceful world, and sail into a new and exciting one.

While traveling throughout the camp, Percy interacted with Nico. Nico was a young, energetic kid (around 10 years old), who loved to practice swordplay. Since he was Percy's friend, he often challenged Percy; and Percy being a fighter himself, took him up on that challenge. Although all they used to fight were the swords provided, which were usually wood. He had another friend, Charles Beckendorf, who was working on getting them some swords made of metal. He worked in the forge.

Sometimes, he would even talk to Silena, another one of his friends. They were friends, but they had very little in common. He usually talked to her if either of them needed someone to listen.

At the end of every day, Percy and his two best friends Annabeth and Luke would sit on the beach to watch the sunset and talk. For some odd reason, Luke had a lot to talk about lately. That evening, as they watched the sunset, Percy asked Luke (since he was older and tended to know more about stuff) "So... Annabeth's home is out there somewhere, right?"

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Was his reply.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Percy asked, feeling unsure a raft could take anyone very far.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world," chimed Annabeth, "What would you do there?" she asked Luke. Luke thought for a moment before answering,

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here, on this Island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Said Percy, he wasn't as deep of a thinker as Luke. He was more laid back, and easy going. Tended not to dwell on things too much, but then again, there wasn't much to dwell on before.

"Exactly," said Luke, "That's why we have to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff, so let's go." Luke finished by looking defiantly off into the sunset. Annabeth gave him a look of concern.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" she asked.

"Thanks to you," He replied turning to face her, "If you never would have come here, I probably never would of thought of any of this. Annabeth thanks."

Annabeth gave him a nervous laugh "Your welcome."

As they were walking back Luke called to Percy, "Percy!" Percy turned around to catch a star shaped fruit that Luke had tossed him. "You wanted one didn't you?" he asked, Percy looked at the fruit with confusion.

"A paopu fruit..." Percy said, staring at the fruit, why would he want one?

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." Luke explained, as he walked past Percy "They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." He laughed "Come on, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking-" Percy started to say, but he was interrupted with Luke laughing out loud. Percy tossed the fruit, and raced his friend home.

**So that was chapter two. Sorry for any OOC, but they will begin to act more like the PJO characters later on. Right now they have a care free life, so that would explain Percy's Lazy- laid back attitude, and Annabeth's Bubbly attitude. You can see some of Annabeth's concern for Luke that mirrored her concern in the books though, because Luke is acting differently. Getting ready for chapter 3, Disney castle, but I don't know who should be Mickey and Minnie. Any thoughts? Suggestions? Post them in the review section below. Stay tuned for next chapter! **


	3. Olympus

Chapter 3: Olympus

Meanwhile, in another world far away, there was a land. This land was called Olympus. The castle on Olympus was huge, white, and majestic. It was complete with towering walls, rooms and doors fit for a giant, while the inhabitants were anything but that size. The palace was surrounded by majestic gardens filled with a vast amount of topiaries and flowers.

The halls and corridors were large and it was a long walk to get from one end to the other, but the inhabitants did so without complaint. That was what Grover Underwood; the king's magician was doing that very morning. Grover didn't really walk, more like trot, since he was a satyr; but he walked down the long and tall hallway, towards the throne room, passing some magical shabti on the way to the throne room, which were going about cleaning the castle.

The Shabti were multipurpose items in the castle, servants to many cases you may say. They did the cleaning, they were the castle guards, and they were a fantastic library service. They were inanimate objects that were brought to life by the king's magic. Statues made of clay, in the shape of men.

When Grover made it to the throne room's giant doors (Humungous purple doors with symbols of a Greek omega on each), he cleared his throat, and knocked four times on the giant doors (which the handles were so high he couldn't reach). After he did, a smaller door opened within the giant one, allowing him to pass through. He walked through and started down the long path towards the throne on the other side of the huge room, with huge white columns on either side.

"Good morning, your majesty." Grover said as he started trotting down the room. The room was so long you could barely see the other side, but Grover could see a faint outline of a throne at the other end. Above the throne was a huge tapestry with the same omega symbol on it. Grover continued speaking to the king although he couldn't see him, "It's nice to see you this morn-What!?" he stopped in his tracks.

As he got closer to the throne he could see it more clearly. Beside the throne were two statues, on either side. One the left side of the throne there was a giant statue of a satyr wilding his magical panpipes; Grover Underwood, the king's magician. On the right side of the throne was a giant statue of a Cyclops wielding a club; Tyson, the King's captain of the guard; but the throne in the middle was empty.

From behind the throne, a giant dog the size of a house appeared. It had black fur and red eyes, but was completely harmless. The dog had a note tucked into its collar with the king's royal seal. Grover took the note from the dog's collar and read it nervously. The next moment later he was running out of the room like enchiladas were being served screaming at the top of his lungs.

Grover ran into a topiary garden full of grasses and flowers. There were shrubberies in the corners and at the sides of the garden depicting magical creatures, the topiary in the middle was surrounded by flowers and was a shrubbery of a miniature castle. Lying on top of those flowers was a Cyclops taking a nap. While nearing the center was a patch of grass like a road towards the shrub castle, before that was a large shrub arch with flowers in it.

Grover ran through the arch and over the flowers towards the Cyclops. "Wake up, Tyson, wake up! This is serious!" he yelled at the Cyclops, Tyson didn't wake up. Grover sighed and pulled out his pan pipes. He played and the plants pulled Tyson's arms and legs apart. Tyson woke up and the plants released him.

"Hello Grover, good morning." Tyson said sleepily, Grover shook his head and yelled "We've got a problem, Tyson!" he looked both ways before leaning in and cupping a hand next to his mouth like he was going to tell a secret. "But don't tell anyone..." Tyson looked at him with shock,

"Queen Calypso?" he asked, Grover shook his head.

"Not even the queen!"

"Juniper?" he asked further, Grover gave him a look of concern. Why wasn't he getting it? "No, its top secret!" he yelled.

"Good morning." He said, Grover gulped and turned around. Queen Calypso and Juniper were standing right behind him. Calypso looked concerned, like she was worried about the trouble he was talking about. Juniper looked mad because he was planning on keeping it a secret from her. He had some explaining to do.

They went to the library and Grover told them about the note he had received from the king. The library was also huge, full of bookshelves that lined the walls and went to the ceilings. There were about a billion books in there; it was where the king did most of his studies. The king's dog, Mrs. O'Leary was sleeping on the floor. Grover read the note aloud, and then placed it on the king's desk. The note said:

_Grover, sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all, but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"— the key to our survival. So I need you and Tyson to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse town and find Caster. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S Would you apologize to Calypso for me? Thanks, pal. _

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" cried Juniper, Calypso raised a hand to calm her, "It just means we'll just have to trust the king." She said calmly.

"I hope king's alright." Tyson said, looking worried. Grover cleared his throat. "Your highness. Don't worry, we'll find the king and this 'key.'"

The queen gave them a smile, and said "Thank you, both of you."

Grover turned towards his Tree nymph girlfriend, "Juniper, can you take care of the-" he started to say, but Juniper cut him off.

"-Of course. You be careful, now, both of you."

At that moment the queen remembered something important and spoke up, "Oh, and to chronicle your travels, she will accompany you." The pair looked, but saw no one. "Over here!" cried a high pitch female voice, for in a corner of the room, there was a female harpy in a stack of books. "Ella will help, Ella wants to help." The two looked back at the queen,

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the king." She said.

Grover saluted Queen Calypso, and looked at the two girls he was leaving. There was Juniper, his "Sweet heart" as some called it, a beautiful forest nymph who lived in a juniper tree on the castle grounds. She was never allowed to go too far from her tree; otherwise, she would be going with him.

Then there was the queen. Queen Calypso had her own natural beauty about her, she was around five feet and four inches tall (average height to say the least) and had light brown hair braided off to the side. She wore a white gown and a crown with the castle's logo on it; an omega. She was always kind and had an aura of light that radiated off her, although very few could tell. There was also a rumor that the queen had magical powers, some that she had acquired from the realm of light. Her powers were rumored to dispel all darkness within a close range, but no one had ever seen it used in action, so who could say.

They stood and faced him to see him off, next to them also stood... Tyson!? He looked nervous, and waved him goodbye. Grover sighed and said "You're coming too! Come on!" together they left the room and ventured on their way.

They walked down a spiral staircase that was dimly light by pink wall lights shaped like omegas, and blue wall lights shaped like crowns. The stairs led to bunker nine, where the launch pad was. Tyson was talking to Ella who was resting on his shoulder, "Ella, your world gone too?" he asked, "Yes, Ella's world gone. It was scary, Ella was scared, we all scared; but Ella made it here, to Olympus." Grover had a concerning thought,

"Tyson?" he asked,

"I know, when we in other worlds we can't tell anyone where we're from." He said, "We've got to protect the world border."

"Order." Grover corrected,

"Right, world order." Tyson agreed,

"That means we'll need new clothes when we get there." Grover said.

Then the three entered the bunker launch pad at the bottom of the stairs. The room was big and mechanical, full of gears and machinery. In the middle of the room was a ship, this ship could travel through the sky. It was a spaceship called the Argo ii.

Grover went over to a microphone and said, "Hello up there? Grover Underwood to launch crew! Any time you're ready." Meanwhile in the control room were Travis and Conner Stoll, waking up from a nap. They woke up, pulled some levers and got the ship ready. Two giant mechanical hands picked up Grover and Tyson, carried them upside down and placed them in the spaceship.

The queen and Juniper arrived and on a nearby balcony watched them prepare for launch. Just before the hatch to the ship closed, Mrs. O'Leary jumped in, planning to join them on their voyage. The humungous mechanical omega shaped doors opened in front of the ship, and the ship got lined up with the runway lights. Grover looked at Juniper one last time before their decent and Juniper blew him a kiss. He caught the kiss and waved goodbye.

The engines fired up, and the ship began to hum. Grover pointed outwards and yelled, "Blast off!" before a giant, red, neon arrow appeared in the doorway pointing downwards. A large tunnel like hole opened up underneath the ship and the ship fell through it, coming out through the bottom of the world. They then set off on their journey, not looking back.

**A/N: Before you guys say anything I know there are many OOCs. Travis and Conner I chose simply because they are a good pair, I chose Calypso to be queen because she and Minnie have many things in common (except for being immortal and falling in love a lot), and Hera is a Jerk. I decided to give her a kingdom and a lover because she is nice, and I like her. I also know that Shabti are from the Kane Chronicles, but I thought it would be fun to put them in there since, like the brooms, they are inanimate objects turned into servants. Don't forget to R&R. **


	4. Camp Half-Blood Again

Chapter 4: Camp Half-Blood Again.

While all of that was happening at Magic castle, it was the start of a new day in Percy's world. Percy had started out the day talking to Silena at Camp Half-Blood, although he wasn't sure why.

"Hey Percy, have you ever heard of the legendary powers of the Paopu fruit?" she asked him, _yeah, of last night._ He thought, Silena continued on though, "They say if you share it with someone you really care for... it binds you together forever and ever through eternity." She sighed, "It's so romantic. I've got to try it sometime." She sighed, her kaleidoscope eyes glimmering and her black hair shining, it was no wonder Beckendorf liked her.

"Gee, Silena... That's nice and all, but I've got to go...do stuff. See you later." Percy said nervously, ever since Luke brought up the fruit last night it's been a touchy subject for him to deal with. So he waved goodbye to Silena and went to go work on the raft with his friends.

He caught up to his friends, they were waiting for him. Luke spoke up, "Hey Percy, we still need a name for our raft. Well, let's see... How about High wind, what would you call it?"

"Um, I don't know..." Percy hadn't really thought about it, "How about Excalibur!" Luke gave him a doubtful look,

"Hmm... How 'bout-"

"The usual?" Percy suggested,

"Let's do it!" Luke agreed, as for their usual, it was racing for them to make a decision. The winner got to use their idea. Annabeth came up the hill.

"You guys at it again? Okay I'll judge." Percy's friends and him were so close they knew what was going on without even saying it.

The boys took their stances, "Okay the usual rules apply, you can take any route you want," Said Annabeth, although both boys knew the route well. "First one to that tree and back wins." She pointed at a tree with a star on it. They had put the star on it so it would be there whenever they wanted to race.

"If I win, I'm captain!" Percy said to Luke, "And if you win..." Percy tried to think of something but Luke cut in "I get to share the paopu with Annabeth."

"Huh?" Percy said, not this topic again! Luke gave him a teasing smile, and said,

"Deal? The winner gets to share a poapu with Annabeth."

"Wha... wait a minute!" Percy cried, but Annabeth was already starting.

"Okay, on my count:" The boys got ready, "One, two, three, go!" And they were off.

The boys both ran their best. Percy made it to the tree first, but Luke made it back first. "Ah man, 0 to 1" Percy complained,

"Okay, so we're naming the raft High wind." Said Luke giving Percy a Luke of gloating, Percy glared at Luke.

They went on the rest of the day collecting provisions for their trip; food, water medical supplies, the whole gist of things. Percy avoided Luke for the rest of the day after that. What was with him lately? With his talk about other worlds and paopu fruits? What was he trying to prove anyway? After dropping off some supplies with Annabeth, Percy went off on his own.

While walking he came across his friend Beckendorf. Beckendorf was a big athletic guy who was friendly. "Hey Percy!" he called out, Percy walked over to him. He needed someone to talk to. "Hey Beckendorf," Percy said, as he approached him. "So what've you been up to lately?" Beckendorf asked, Percy who wanted to keep the whole raft idea a secret said "You know... stuff."

"Well, that's cool. Me and Nico, we are going to do a little exploring around Zeus' fist. He seems to think there's a cave there, maybe something a little special in it."

Percy just nodded and said "See ya later Beckendorf."

"See ya Percy." Said Beckendorf, and with that Beckendorf went off to find Nico, and Percy went over to check out Zeus' fist.

The kids who hung out here called it Zeus' fist since if you looked at it just the right way; it looked like a giant fist, one that belonged to a god. Otherwise, it just looked like a giant poop pile, but no one wanted to call it that. In Zeus' fist was a cave opening, but no one else knew that, it was a secret between him and his friends.

Percy squeezed through the tiny opening in Zeus' fist and entered the cave. In the cave there was a door and there were many, many cave drawings. Most of the drawings were there from before he was born, but there was one that was slightly newer. It was a small cave drawing of a boy and a girl. He and Annabeth had drawn that picture together when they were six years old. It was around the time Annabeth had first come there, and when they had became friends.

Percy looked over the drawing again. Annabeth had drawn him, and he had drawn her; the picture of him was better drawn. Percy took a rock and started drawing. When he was done, in the picture was an arm extending from his picture, holding a paopu fruit out to picture of Annabeth. He sighed, what could he say? It was true.

Then he sensed that there was a person behind him. "Wh-who's there?" he said, he turned around to see a cloaked figure standing behind him next to the door. The cloaked figure spoke in a smooth, calm voice "I've come to see the door to this world." The cloaked figure said,

"Huh?" Percy said, this dude wasn't making sense.

"This world has been connected." He said further,

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Percy asked, it was still confusing and this guy was starting to creep him out.

"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed." He said,

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh- where did you come from?" He asked,

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The mysterious man said. He said it like a statement, like he already knew.

"So, you're from another world!" Percy realized,

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." He said again, like a statement.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" he shouted at the man. He did not like being told that he didn't know stuff.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The man said. Percy looked at the door as in searching for what he was supposed to understand, but when he looked back the man was gone. With that, Percy ran from the cave.

* * *

At the end of the day, Percy met up with Annabeth. Luke didn't show, he didn't feel like it for some reason. Percy was glad he didn't. This time, he and Annabeth sat on the pier, their legs dangling into the water, watching the sunset. Just as Percy was starting to enjoy the moment, Annabeth spoke up and said

"You know, Luke has changed." She said,

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, even though he knew what she meant.

"Well..." she said, like she couldn't think of an answer.

"You okay?" Percy asked,

"Percy, let's take the raft and go- just the two of us!" she shouted,

"Huh?" Percy was shocked by this suggestion.

"Just kidding." Annabeth stated,

"What's gotten into you? You're the one who's changed, Annabeth."

"Maybe..." she said quietly, and at that moment Percy noticed something different about Annabeth. She seemed less cheery, more troubled. It was almost like she could sense something bad was going to happen.

"You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?" She asked, this surprised Percy because Annabeth was hardly ever afraid.

"Yeah, of course." Said Percy, hoping to reassure her.

"That's good. Percy, don't ever change." She told him,

"Huh?" Percy said, his friends were acting really weird lately. Annabeth stood up, and looked out across the water. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.

* * *

That night Percy was in his room at his house thinking about what Annabeth had said. It wasn't really a house, more of an apartment. His room was sort of messy. His things were all over the place, some of his clothes were on the floor, and his bed was unmade.

He was lying on his bed, thinking. Tomorrow he would be running away from his home and family, with his two best friends, to go see other worlds. Thinking about this he couldn't help but remember the words Annabeth had said to him _"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."_ She said it so somberly, like she wasn't sure; but she _was_ sure. She had to be! She said she wasn't scared anymore! He wasn't concerned.

Then he heard a rumbling outside, and he looked out the window to see a huge storm cloud eclipsing the entire world! "A storm?" Percy said, Just like the man said _Soon to be completely eclipsed_.—_tied to the darkness..._ But all Percy could think about was the raft. They had left it on Long- Island, unsheltered! The storm would ruin all their hard work! "Oh, no, the raft!" he cried, and he jumped out his window and climbed down his fire escape. A moment later his mother called him to supper, but Percy was already gone.

When Percy made it to Camp Half-Blood, he saw the storm for what it truly was; a huge mass of darkness as a swirling vortex in the sky! He looked down at the pier and saw that Annabeth's and Luke's boats were already there. He ran off to look for them and the raft.

Percy ran and found many weird monsters like the ones from his dream. Black ink blots with yellow eyes, with antenna like bugs. Percy grabbed a wooden sword and he tried to fight them off as he searched, he eventually found Luke standing on Half-Blood hill. Percy ran over to him, Luke didn't turn around or look scared. Percy on the other hand was freaking out. "Where's Annabeth? I thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened..." Luke said, he was talking like that creepy guy earlier.

"What?" Percy said; Luke wasn't making sense. Luke started turning around to face Percy, "The door is open, Percy! Now we can go to the outside world!" Luke cried, Percy began to have the feeling Luke had planned this.

"What are you talking about? We've got to find Annabeth!" He cried out, why were they so determined on going they forgot about each other?

"Annabeth's coming with us!" Luke cried, Percy was startled by Luke's remark. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back." Luke looked straight into the swirling vortex above them, churning with black inky tendrils "But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" he shouted. Luke turned around and extended his hand to Percy, offering for him to come with him, follow him, and join him; just like he did in Percy's dream.

Percy stepped back nervously, "Luke..." Percy started to say, but just then a black inky vortex of darkness appeared under Luke's feet, it looked just like the one from his dream! Luke started to sink in the vortex, extending his hand out to Percy. Percy tried to reach for him but the vortex pulled him in too, they both began to sink, and Percy couldn't reach his friend. It was almost as if his dream was coming to life.

Suddenly, an explosion of light filled the air, and saved Percy from the darkness surrounding him. When he could see again, Luke was gone, and he was holding a new weapon. This weapon was a sword in the shape of a key. Mysterious voices filled the air, _Keyblade...Keyblade... _they were saying. Percy then used it to fight off the mysterious monsters surrounding them.

After he wasn't surrounded anymore, he ran to find Annabeth. He ran to Zeus' fist, the secret opening now blown away to reveal a gaping hole. He ran inside, and standing next to the door was Annabeth! "Annabeth!" he called to her, Annabeth slowly turned around. "Percy..." she said in a ghost like moan. She lifted her arm as if to reach out to him and a huge wave of darkness erupted from the door past Annabeth and hit Percy. Percy lifted his arms as to shield himself from the wave, and Annabeth eventually was pushed by the wave and came flying at Percy. He held out his arms to catch her, but went right through him, and without his arms shielding him he flew from the cave.

* * *

When he landed outside the cave, he noticed most of his world was gone. The water, the other island, all vanished. All that was left was a tiny chunk of land mass from the beach floating in the middle of a twister.

He continued fighting off the monsters, distraught from losing his friends and determined to save what was left of his home. Eventually all the little monsters morphed into one humungous monster. The monster was exactly like the one from his dream; It had inky black tendrils for fingers, feet and hair. It had yellow eyes, was twenty feet tall, and had a huge heart shaped hole in its chest.

Percy fought the monster, and eventually weakened him down. The monster was so weak that it got sucked through the vortex above it. No... The vortex was stronger! Percy grabbed on to something to avoid being sucked in, but eventually it pulled him in too. The last thing Percy saw was the beach of camp half-blood as he got lifted into the sky. The last thing he heard was he screams.

**I don't know how Annabeth did that whole thing in the cave, or maybe she didn't. Who knows? If you do please leave a comment in the review. **


	5. Traverse Town

Chapter 5: Traverse Town.

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! Sorry I'm late with posting, but this part is long and as hard as it is to believe, I have other things to do. So anyways, I'm keeping the name the same since this is a world where all who lost their worlds are supposed to go (even though they sometimes go to other worlds), so that's why you'll meet some interesting characters in this world that seem like they belong to other worlds.**

Grover and Tyson were walking down the streets of traverse town with Mrs. O'Leary when suddenly Tyson noticed something in the sky above. He pointed upward and said, "Look, star's going out!" he cried. Grover shook his head; that meant another world was lost to the darkness, "Come on, let's hurry." He said to Tyson, and they continued walking through town.

The town- Traverse town- was full of old fashioned buildings and brick pathways. It was complete with vine covered lampposts and signs that were big and wild in front of the stores. Other signs were arrows, pointing in all different directions, which was a good enough sign saying the people in this town were lost.

As the two walked, Grover looked around nervously and kept saying, "Where's that key? Where's that key?" meanwhile Tyson smiled. He had always managed to see the good in things. Tyson suggested, "Maybe we need to find Caster." before he stopped in front of a jewelry store.

The path split up into two ways, one way on either side of the store. Mrs. O'Leary bounded down the way on the left, while Grover went down the way on the right. Tyson, who was unsure turned to Grover and said, "Um, Grover? Maybe we should go..." he stopped and Grover turned to him saying, "No, it's this way. Come on." Tyson, who still trusted his friend's judgement, decided to follow him. He turned to the dog shouted, "Come on Mrs. O'Leary." but the dog didn't follow.

Mrs. O'Leary went down the path and into an alleyway where she found a boy, asleep behind some crates of items that belonged to the store. The boy looked to be fourteen and had black hair; he was wearing an orange T-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood, and jean shorts. It was Percy.

Mrs. O'Leary sniffed him and licked his face; the boy opened his eyes groggily, and looked in the face of the dog. The dog, being as big as ever, made him think he was still dreaming; so, he closed his eyes and slowly went back to sleep saying, "What a dream..." Mrs. O'Leary then pounced on him knocking him to the ground and waking him up. "Agh! This isn't a dream!" he said sitting up panicked, opening his green eyes wide. He got to his feet slowly and looked around, "Where am I?" he asked to the open air. "Oh boy." He said, knowing he was going to be in trouble if he didn't find out where he was. He turned to look at Mrs. O'Leary, and asked "Do you know where we are?" after it was said, Mrs. O'Leary bounded out of the alley and out of sight. "Hey!" Percy called after her, chasing her out of the alley. When he came out, she was gone.

Percy looked to his hand; the blade from his dream was still there. The blade looked like a normal sword that was made of bronze, but at the point there were these teeth that would belong on a key, except for the part that they looked like waves. Around the hilt of the sword was this circle that also looked like it was made of water, except for some seashells embedded in it. On the sword was an engraved word _Anaklusmos_, on the other side was another engraved parallel to the other one; this word was _Riptide_. Hanging from the key blade was a bronze omega symbol, which didn't fit the theme of the blade at all.

"This is totally weird...I'm in another world!" he said as he looked over at the town.

Percy continued to explore the town, starting with the accessory shop behind him. He went inside, and saw an old man standing behind the counter. "Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's just a kid." Said the old man as Percy entered, Percy turned to the man and said "I'm not a kid! And the name's Percy." The old man raised his hands to calm him down, "Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face Percy, you lose something?"

"No... well maybe. Where are we?" he asked, curiously.

"Traverse Town ... So Gramps, is this really another world?"

"Don't call me gramps, the name's Daedalus. Anyway...I'm not sure what you're talking about, but this sure isn't your island."

"Hmm...I guess I better start looking for Luke and Annabeth."

"Well, good luck with whatever you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you can come to see me. I'll look out for you." And after Daedalus said that, Percy left to begin his search.

After searching the first district of the town and finding nothing, Percy entered the second district. Upon entering, he saw a man running in fear, like he was being chased. The man tripped and fell in front of him; Percy wanted to help but had no time to interfere. Since the moment the man fell to the ground a bright light engulfed him and a heart appeared above him. The heart floated away, before a black vortex appeared and swallowed the heart. The man's body turned into one of the monsters that had attacked his home. The monster shook, did a flip and disappeared in a purple vortex.

Percy ran towards where the creature was to inspect the situation, but was quickly surrounded by the beady eyed monsters that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Percy had his keyblade, so he attacked the creatures as they advanced on him. Percy eventually defeated the monsters surrounding him, but they just kept sinking away and more kept appearing out of nowhere wherever he went. Eventually he had to go back inside the accessory shop to catch his breath.

When he came back out into the first district, someone was waiting for him. "They'll come at you out of nowhere." Said the man,

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, but the man just continued.

"And they'll keep on coming at you," the man walked towards Percy and pointed at him "as long as you continue to wield the keyblade." The guy raised his hand to his forehand as in unbelievingly "But why?" he said, "Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked feeling a little bit offended. The man lowered his hand and looked at Percy, "Never mind." He said,

"Now, let's see that keyblade." He said, and he started to approach. Percy didn't trust this guy by the way he was acting, and he knew the keyblade was too important to let him have. So Percy said, "What? There's no way you're getting this!" Percy held his blade at the ready, and got ready to fight. The guy pulled out a sword himself, and said "All right, then have it your way." And the two began to fight.

The guy reminded Percy of an older version of Luke. He acted very mysterious-like Luke-, he was a good sword fighter-like Luke-, and he even looked like an older version of Luke. He had spiky blonde hair, and the same skin colour. There were a few differences though; like the clothes for example, they weren't Luke's T-shirt and shorts, they looked more like a biker. Another difference is that this guy had a scar running down his face.

Percy eventually defeated this guy, but was so tired he could barely stand. The guy dropped his knees and let go of his sword. Percy back up from exhaustion "Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna..." and without another word Percy fell backward, and he went to sleep. The guy got to his feet, and grabbed his sword. A voice from behind him said, "Aw, you're slipping, Caster." And then a teenage girl black hair and electric blue eyes came up beside him. "I went easy on him." Caster said, and then looked back at an unconscious Percy. "It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Tyson and Grover were still looking for the key. "Nobody here," said Tyson, "It's spooky!" Grover looked at Tyson trying for a comforting look, "It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of." Grover said, just then he felt a tap on the shoulder and screamed jumping in the air.

He turned around to see a redish-brown haired girl dressed in jeans stained with paint and a large, ragged sweatshirt. She had green eyes and her hair was frizzy. "Excuse me," she asked, "Did the king send you?" The two of them looked at her in awe. Even though they were wearing disguises to blend in with the world, she still knew they came from a different one.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Wake up." Percy heard Annabeth say, he opened his eyes and sat up. He was on a bed in a house, and Annabeth was standing next to him. "You okay?" she asked him, he stared at her amazed to be seeing her. "I guess..." he said hazily. Annabeth started explaining things to him.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade." She said mysteriously, "But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the keyblade." He tried to understand what she was saying, but it was hard since he was still feeling the relieve that he had found Annabeth...or more like she had found him, and that she made it away from the island. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Annabeth." He said and Annabeth made a face of bemusement.

"Annabeth? Who are you talking about? I'm the great huntress Thalia." She said, then his vision cleared and he saw a girl a little older than Annabeth, with black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a silver circlet, a silver jacket, and a pair of jeans with a black T-shirt. To top it all off she was wearing black biker boots.

Thalia turned to Caster, who was standing on the other side of the room, and said "I think you might have overdone it, Lucus." He replied to her as he entered the room, "It's Caster." Percy looked over to where Caster was standing to see his keyblade leaning against the wall. "The keyblade..." he said with wonder.

Thalia gave him a look and started explaining, "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that's how they were tracking you." Then Caster added, "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them, but it won't work for long. Still hard to believe you of all people are the chosen one." Percy looked up at Caster, who was picking up Percy's keyblade. Caster sliced it through the air and it disappeared from his hands in a flash of light and reappeared in Percy's hands. Caster walked towards Percy and said, "Well I guess beggars can't be choosers."

Percy glared at Caster and said, "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?"

Meanwhile, in the other room, Grover and Tyson were talking to the girl they had met. She asked them, "Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?"

"Yeah," Tyson said, and Grover added "But they're supposed to be secret."

"They've been secret because they've never been connected; until now. When the heartless came, everything changed."

"The heartless?" Percy asked, Thalia who was now sitting next to him on the bed answered "The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Caster, who still hadn't moved from his standing position, answered "Those without hearts." Thalia continued to answer Percy's question.

"The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them."

"And there is darkness within every heart." Caster continued,

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Prometheus?" Thalia asked staring at him.

"Pro-me-thee-us?" Tyson asked, the girl answered him.

"He was studying the heartless. He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report."

"Can we see it?" Grover asked and the girl shook her head.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." She said,

"Scattered?" Tyson asked,

"To many worlds." She replied,

"Maybe the king went to find them." Grover suggested hopefully, Tyson nodded.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." The girl said.

"We've got to find him, quickly!" Tyson said urgently, but Grover shouted, "Wait!" he looked around urgently, before whispering, "First we need to find that "key"." The girl nodded,

"That's right. The keyblade."

"So...this is the key?" Percy asked, holding up his keyblade.

"Exactly!" Thalia said, nodding towards him.

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade." Caster said, moving towards the exit of the room, "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Percy said, looking towards Caster.

"The keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Said Thalia, turning to face Percy; Percy kept looking at Caster, "So tough luck." Was all Caster said as he leaned against the wall.

"How did all this happen?" Percy asked, feeling overwhelmed, "I remember being in my room..." and at that instant Percy relived the events past in his mind, and a shocking question came to his mind. Percy stood up, and said, "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Luke! Annabeth!" Caster looked away and said,

"You know what? I really don't know."

Percy got up and started pacing. Thalia tried to lift the mood, "On the bright side, I heard keyblades can open all sorts of locks." Percy stopped for just a moment, "Really?" Thalia smiled,

"Yeah, so next time you come across a lock, give it a try."

Caster wasn't so cheery, "Pretty soon the heartless will come for you. You'd better prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself?" Percy asked,

"...To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Caster asked. This was a lot of pressure, but Percy said he was. Caster turned to Thalia and said, "Thalia, let's go join Rachel. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

Thalia screamed and pointed to the window, "Caster!"

Where she was pointing was a heartless monster that had just appeared out of a swirling black vortex. "Thalia, go warn Rachel!" Caster yelled, Thalia ran into the other room and without another word into the next, slamming the door into Grover. Rachel followed her without question, shouting "Thalia!" as she chased her.

Caster swung his sword, "Percy, let's go." he shouted, and that was all Percy needed to hear. The heartless jumped out the window, so did Caster, Percy followed close behind. Meanwhile, Grover came out from behind the slammed door and fell to the ground unconscious. A few minutes later he woke up and he and Tyson went out to fight heartless along with everyone else...as soon as they found them.

Caster turned to Percy and said, "Don't bother fighting the small fry. Find the leader and take it out. Let's go!" before running off in the other direction to find the leader. Percy took out the little ones anyway, if he didn't they would attack him and not to mention everyone else in the area. So he ran through the town slashing the heartless back to the darkness whence they came and trying to find the leader and Caster.

However, when Percy entered the third district of the town so did Grover and Tyson, just at a higher level. Up on a balcony above him Grover and Tyson were looking around for the 'key'. Suddenly two heartless popped up behind them, and Tyson was scared. "Are these heartless?" he asked Grover, holding up his club. "Come on Tyson!" said Grover wielding his panpipes, "Let's get them!" he said. A second later there was a big BOOM and Tyson and Grover flew through the air and fell right on top of Percy.

When their vision cleared they noticed the key shaped blade in Percy's hand, "The Key!" they said together, feeling victorious. They had finally completed the first part of their task the king set out for them to complete. Their good mood didn't last long for them though, because in the next moment a set of tall walls sprouted out of the ground blocking all their exits. Then about twenty heartless appeared out of their swirling black vortex's and started attacking them. That was the first time they worked as a team defeating heartless.

After all the heartless were defeated, the melded together into a huge heartless, made completely out of purple floating armor. The leader of the group of heartless; guard armor. In the middle of the heartless' chest piece was a large symbol that looked similar to other symbols he had seen on other heartless; a black heart with a red border and a red "X" through it.

After a mixture of slashing, jabbing, magical panpipe playing, and hitting with a club the monster finally was destroyed. The monster began to shake violently, before its head fell off and a giant heart floated out of the monster and into the sky. The body then disintegrated into a bright light and swirling black smoke and it was gone.

After they defeated the monster Grover and Tyson only found it fair to tell their side of the story. When they were done Percy asked, "So, you were looking for me?" Grover and Tyson nodded. At that moment, Caster and Thalia caught up to them. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade." Caster said and Percy turned around to see the two behind him. Tyson smiled and said, "Why don't you come with us? We go to other worlds on our ship."

Percy lowered his head and softly said to himself, "I wonder if I could find Luke and Annabeth..."

"Of course," Grover said, Percy lifted his head up and smiled. There was hope!

Tyson turned to Grover and asked quietly so Percy couldn't hear, "You sure?"

"Who knows?" replied Grover, "But we need him to come with us we are going to find the king." Caster, who overheard what Grover said turned to Percy and said "Percy, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

Percy lowered his head, and said "Yeah, I guess."

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Grover said trying to cheer him up, "No frowning. No sad expressions. Okay?"

Tyson chimed in, "Yeah, you have to look funny, like us!"

Grover playfully pushed Tyson away with little effect before adding, "This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?" Percy asked glumly, Grover and Tyson smiled with encouragement. Then, Percy lifted his head up and gave the funniest face ever, Tyson and Grover started laughing. "That's a funny face!" said Tyson.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys!" Percy said, what could he say? These guys were fun to be around.

"Grover Underwood." Said the satyr,

"Name's Tyson." Said the Cyclops,

"I'm Percy." Percy said,

"All for one, and one for all." Said Grover,

Meanwhile, in another mysterious world far away, there was a group gathering. Even though Percy, Grover, and Tyson didn't know it, they were being watched. "That little punk took down that heartless! Who'd have thought it?" said a male member of the group.

"Such is the power of the keyblade. The boy's strength is not his own." Said smooth, male voice,

"Why don't we turn him into a heartless?" the person laughed evilly, "That'll settle things quick enough." Said a deep pitched female voice,

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the looks of them." Said a male higher pitched voice in a panicked tone,

"You're no prize yourself." Said another male, before laughing evilly.

"Shut up!" said the higher pitched male voice pulling out his hook hand.

"Enough." Said a regal woman's voice; a woman wearing dark robes in the corner of the room spoke up. "The keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful..." The woman who had spoken also had a staff in hand; she also had light green skin, yellow eyes, and horns. The woman speaking was the evil fairy, the mistress of all evil; the woman speaking was Maleficent.

"Make sure you are prepared for your journey ahead. We don't know how far the heartless have spread." said Caster,

"Make sure to check out all the neat shops, they have some really neat stuff." said Thalia,

"This is from all of us." Said Rachel, the new Oracle girl Percy just met. She handed him a sack full of 100 dollars, and said "Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Caster." Caster looked away shyly as Rachel handed him a package of nectar (a.k.a healing elixir). "Good luck." said Thalia,

"I hope you find your friends." Rachel said,

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Caster said, and with those words they departed back to their house and Percy, Tyson, and Grover were alone.

"The Argo 2 is outside that gate." said Grover pointing to a nearby gate,

"The what?" asked Percy,

"That's the name of our ship." Grover explained,

"It's great!" said Tyson,

"Hold on!" said Grover, and he tapped Percy and said, "Percy this is for you."

Percy suddenly felt like he knew how to do something; like he knew how to use magic. He probably wasn't going to use the fire spell given to him though; he was more into water and not so much into magic.

"Now you can use magic too," Grover explained, "Tyson give him that other thing."

"What?" Tyson asked,

"You know!"

"Oh yeah." and he tapped Percy as well, Percy again felt knowledge on a tumble roll manuever, that was something he would use.

"Now you can do new things." Tyson said, "You can learn them on the way."

"Is that it?" Percy asked, "Then let's get going."

"Not until we are ready!" said Grover,

Then suddenly a bird girl flew out of nowhere and surprised Percy, "Ella sees big adventures coming their way. Looks like it's up to Ella to keep track of it all."

After that Grover said they were ready, and they set off to other worlds.

**A/N: Yeah... you might be asking questions about Lucas Caster. May I just say, while reading the book series I believed that Luke had two main aspects in Percy's POV. 1, his trainer, and 2, the friend who betrayed him. So I created the OC of Lucas Casteron to be the other aspect of Luke (the one that taught Percy about the other worlds and trained him). This character started going by the beginning of his last name after letting his friends down similar to Squall Leonheart. So maybe it could be Luke in a older concept, who knows? Tell me what you think in the reviews, and stay tuned to find out what happens next!**


	6. Author's note

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm probably going to be posting chapter's every other weekend from now on becuase of school if not sooner. Anyways, in the last chapter they just left traverse town to travel to other (disney) worlds searching for the king, Annabeth, and Luke. So I figured that before we get into the mix of disney characters I should post a list of who's-who for now, the rest you will have to discover on your own. I hope this helps all the people who are lost in this story! Enjoy!**

**KH-PJO**

**Sora = Percy Jackson,**

**Kairi = Annabeth Chase,**

**Riku = Luke Castellion,**

**Tiddus = Nico di Angelo,**

**Selphie = Sileana Beuraguard,**

**Wakka = Charles Beckendorf,**

**Donald Duck = Grover Underwood,**

**Goofy = Tyson,**

**Daisy Duck = Juniper,**

**Queen Minnie = Queen Calypso,**

**The King = ?,**

**Pluto = Mrs. O'Leary,**

**Jiminy Cricket = Ella,**

**Chip and Dale = Travis and Conner Stoll,**

**Cid = Daedalus,**

**Squall Leonhart = Lucus Casteron,**

**Yuffie = Thalia Grace,**

**Aerith = Rachel Elizabeth Dare,**

**Ansem = Prometheus,**

**(Brooms = Shabti)**

**(Destiny Ilsands = Camp Half-Blood)**

**(Disney Castle = Magic Castle)**

**(Launch pad = Bunker 9)**

**(Gummi ship = Argo 2)**

**Everything else you've heard about thus far is the same as in the game, e.g Traverse Town, Maleficent, etc.**


	7. Olympus Coliseum

Chapter 6: The Olympus Coliseum

As the group set off in their ship Percy heard two voices over the monitor telling them how to work the ship. They sounded like the voices of two teenage guys. Anyways, they pointed out a device that showed the amount of heartless in each world, it really helped to decide which world to go to first.

As they flew through space they encountered some turbulence. A ship past by them and tried to knock them off course. "What was that?" Percy asked startled.

"We fly to other worlds on the Argo 2." Tyson explained,

"Yeah, so..." Percy asked,

"So the heartless ships usually give us a hard time." Grover explained,

"The heartless have _ships_?" Percy asked in astonishment,

"Yeah, how did you think they got through space?" Grover asked,

Percy didn't answer. In truth he'd never really thought about it. So they flew along the way dodging heartless and blasting lasers at them until they finally made it to another world.

When they made it to the world they landed the ship above a nearby town and got off. After walking through the town they found a large building like a coliseum. They entered the plaza. Upon entry they noticed two large statues of gladiators fighting standing on either side of these two large doors. Surrounding the plaza was large white columns, and in front of the doors were two burning braziers. They ran towards the doors and went inside.

Inside the two large doors was a small room. In the room there were brown stone pedestals, shelves full of trophies, benches, a few burning braziers, and a board that had a long list of rules on it. Standing on a bench in front of the board was another satyr, except this one was way shorter and a lot chubbier. He was arranging the rules on the board.

Grover kept his cool, even though it had been awhile since he had seen another satyr before. He was sure there were satyrs in other worlds besides his world and the ones for the lost, but still... Now he was standing in front of a satyr (not a very impressive one at that) and he wouldn't be able to recognize him because of his disguise of fake feet, jeans and a Rasta cap.

The group approached the other satyr. "Um..." Percy said, the satyr immediately replied without turning around, "Good timing. Give me a hand, would ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." He pointed over to a pedestal on his right. He spoke with an accent that sounded familiar, so Percy decided to try and help this goat-man out. He went over to the pedestal and pushed and shoved with all his might, but he could not move it. "This thing ways a ton!" he told his friends. So he went back over and said to him, "It's way too heavy!" the satyr jumped as if he'd been surprised,

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" then he turned around to see Percy. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?" he asked, the goat had a five o'clock shadow and a goatee, not to mention a big nose to go with his short fat appearance and his stubby horns. He hopped down off the pedestal and onto the ground with his stubby goat legs. He was less than half of Percy's height.

"This here's the world-famous coliseum— " he continued, "heroes only. And I've got my hands full preparing for the games." He said as he walked up to Grover, forcing him to step backward. "So run along, pip-squeaks." Said the satyr finally, Percy glared at the satyr, he didn't like the way he was talking to him. The satyr put his hands on his hips and explained, "Look, it's like this." The satyr started to pace in front of them, "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the coliseum."

Grover who wanted to impress the old goat said, "You've got heroes standing right in front of you." Then Tyson chimed in,

"Yup, Percy's a hero chosen by the keyblade!"

"And we're heroes, too." Grover added,

The satyr didn't seem to buy it, "Hero? That runt?" He started laughing,

"What's so funny?" demanded Percy; he didn't like being laughed at "I've fought off a bunch of monsters!" The goat man stopped himself laughing short to answer him,

"Hey, if you can't even move this..." he started pushing the pedestal himself; he had just about as much luck as Percy did. "You can't call yourself..." he tried pushing even harder using his shoulders and back. "A hero!" he tried hitting it a few times before pushing again with no luck. Finally he slid down into the sitting position and coughed a few times from exhaustion. He turned to face the group and said trying to catch his breath, "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do." He got up, and together they entered the arena.

The arena was a wide spacious area with bleachers surrounding it, it was made out of slabs of stone with huge columns in front of the bleachers. On the outside of the bleachers were statues of warriors and at the bottom of the bleachers were burning braziers. Once inside the goat asked him, "This trial is tough, you got what it takes? You ready?"

"Of course I am!" Percy said,

"Alright kid, let's see what you've got." They turned to see a series of obstacles stacked with barrels. "The rules are simple, knock down all the barrels within the time limit... which is 30 seconds. Go!" It reminded Percy of his races with Luke back at home. He summoned his keyblade and started hopping onto the obstacles and slashing at the barrels with his blade. He was done in 10 seconds.

"Hey you're better than I thought!" Cried the satyr.

They walked back into the front room, Percy found it convenient for it being there, and the satyr said, "You know, you ain't bad, kid."

Percy laughed, "Looks like I'm headed for the games." He said confidently,

"Afraid not." Said the satyr, putting his hands on his hips, Percy's jaw dropped, "Why not?" he cried astounded.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes!" he yelled, meanwhile Tyson counted four words on his fingers.

"Come on!" Cried Percy, Grover hung his head. He had really wanted to make a good impression on this satyr, meanwhile he had been denied. The satyr sighed and said, "You wanna become a real hero, master this spell." The satyr handed him a sheet with instructions to use a spell called Thunder. Percy would try, but he wasn't good at magic. Truly disappointed, they all left the building.

As they walked through the plaza they heard a voice from behind them say, "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" they turned around to see a man ghostly black robes and ghostly pale skin leaning against a column.

"Who are you?" asked Grover, feeling slightly intimidated by him.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess." That made Grover stay quiet, very little people knew he was a satyr, how did he know? "You want to enter the games, right?" he walked over and put his hand on Percy's shoulder, "Well, then, hey, get a loud of this." And he made a slip of paper appear in his hand. Percy stared at it in awe.

"A pass?" he asked amazed,

"It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty." The man said as he walked away. Percy smiled; now he could compete.

The trio re-entered the lobby where the satyr was waiting by the entrance to the arena. They ran up to him and handed him the pass. He examined it carefully,

"Hey, how did you get this?" he asked skeptically,

"Can we enter the games now?" they asked,

"Well...I guess so. We start with the preliminaries. Are you ready for them?" He said, they nodded, "Some real weirdoes signed up for the games," he said, and for a moment Percy thought he was talking about them before he continued with, "better watch yourselves."

They entered the arena, and a magical barrier went up to keep their opponents from escaping. Surprisingly, the preliminaries were made up of fighting different types of heartless until they were destroyed. After all the heartless were gone, you got to move on to the next round. After they finished the first match "Shadow scout" Grover jumped for joy and shouted "For Juniper!"

The short satyr walked up to them and said, "You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching."

Just then a young, skinny solider with greasy black hair and lots of armor walked past. He had an eye patch over his left eye meanwhile his other eye was starring at Percy and his friends. He continued walking past them until he exited on the other side of the arena. Percy, Tyson, and Grover watched as he walked past them and to the other side; the guy looked intimidating.

The satyr answered their question without them even looking away from the solider. "Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat." he said, "Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

Then the trio moved on to the second match, sinister. At the end of that round Percy shouted, "That's the power of the key blade." While spinning his blade around like a baton before resting it on his shoulder.

They moved on to the next match. Match three was called heat and freeze (such was because he had to use fire and freezing spells). Percy struggled slightly more during this match but by the end of it all the heartless were gone and Percy, Grover and Tyson had won. After they finished Tyson jumped up and down yelling, "We did it!"

They went over to talk to the satyr again as to get feedback on their matches. The satyr said to them, "Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this."

"Who?" Percy asked curious about who he was talking about,

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." The satyr said, Percy thought he'd heard of Hercules before, but just shrugged it off and went back to doing the preliminaries.

Match four was called the shadow platoon. At the end of it Grover shouted his cheer again, "For Juniper!" They then moved on to match five which was called "blue revenge" because they were facing a whole bunch of blue heartless. By the time they finished that match they were all jumping for joy.

Meanwhile, off in a waiting area underneath the arena two figures stood watching them. One figure in dark robes with pale white skin pointed at Percy and said, "That little punk is your next opponent, okay?" He turned to face a warrior with greasy black hair and said, "Now, don't blow it. Just take him out." The warrior looked away somewhat annoyed and asked himself, "The great god of the underworld is afraid of a kid?" before turning back to the robed figure and saying, "Sorry, but my contract says-" he was interrupted by the robed figure,

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract!" the god yelled, "I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament." He turned to point at Percy who was talking to the short little satyr, "But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on." He focused his attention on the satyr, "Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: it's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!" He punched the air for emphasis before adding, "I mean a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" the warrior just got up and left the room to go fight his match. After he was gone the god said, "Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..."

Percy fought match six, called the "big one" since it included a huge heartless along with a bunch of little ones. When they were done Percy shouted "Oh yeah!" while they all jumped for joy and did their happy dances.

Then it was time for their final match against the competitor they saw earlier; Ethan Nakamura. Tyson and Grover attacked his right and Ethan swung his sword at them, then Percy tried attacking his left (his blind side) while he was distracted, but Ethan intercepted it. Then Ethan jumped out of the way and taunted "That's the best you can do?" They made a wide circle around Ethan, but Ethan just sprinted towards them and they had to duck in the other direction. Ethan kept swiping at Tyson and Grover, but they managed to heal themselves with healing spells. Meanwhile Percy would go in and hit Ethan as many times as he could with his key blade before the other two took his place so he could go heal himself. It was a process, which eventually ended up beating Ethan 3 to 1.

When they won, Ethan dropped to his knees and the little satyr jumped for joy. Percy walked over to see if Ethan was okay, and Ethan got up to retrieve his sword. When Ethan turned around though, standing on his sword was a three headed Rottweiler from the underworld. Percy gasped, and off on the sidelines Hades was saying, "Oh, right, there was one more rule I forgot: Accidents happen." And then he walked away into the darkness. The dog just about pounced at Percy and swallowed him with one swell CHOMP, but the dog was lifted up into the air by a man wearing bronze armor, a blue head band in his auburn hair, sandals, and a blue cape. The little satyr looked over from the bleachers and yelled, "Herc!" The man turned to look at him his blue eyes scrunched and yelled,

"Phil, get them out of here!" And together Phil, Percy, Grover, and Tyson ran out of the arena.

Once out, Phil said, "Whew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the underworld. Herc should be able to handle him." Then he looked down, "But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good." Percy turned and headed back towards the arena. "Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!" Phil said, with the look of concern in his eyes. Percy gave Phil a confident look, "I'm not afraid." He said, "You can decide if I'm hero material or not." Phil looked like he was about to argue, but he just said, "Careful kid." And together they entered the arena.

Inside the arena, Hercules was up against a wall with Ethan on his shoulders standing face to face with Cerberus. Cerberus raised his heads as if to strike, but then heard the sound of feet running towards him. When his three heads turned to look it turned out to be Percy, Grover, and Tyson running towards him ready to fight. Cerberus turned to face them as Hercules ran out of the arena with Ethan on his shoulders, and before Phil followed him out he shouted to Percy, "Kid, I've got two words of advice for you: Attack!" and the battle begun.

Cerberus charged. He was hard to keep up with because of his huge size, but along with avoiding the charging feet they also had to avoid his snapping jaws. The next few minutes the three of them jumped and slashed at the giant Rottweiler, trying to tire him out and avoid being eaten in the process. After about twenty minutes of slashing and jumping, Cerberus fainted from exhaustion.

Back in the lobby of the coliseum, the three of them stood before Phil and Hercules while Phil read off a scroll, "Thus, I hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further—"

He was interrupted by Grover, "Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?"

Phil put his hands on his hips and said, "You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

"What does it take?" asked Tyson,

Hercules shrugged, "Well, that's just you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did."

Percy nodded, "No problem." Percy said, "We'll start by proving ourselves in the games."

Phil shook his head, "There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." He gestured to the closed sign hanging in front of the door.

Percy shrugged, "Okay, we'll be back." And they turned to leave.

As the group left Phil pulled on his beard and Hercules waved goodbye, and Phil said to Hercules, "I still can't believe that squirt beat Cerberus." Hercules smiled and leaned down to whisper into Phil's ear, "Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guy jumped in." Phil looked from Hercules to Percy and smiled a knowing smile, Percy walked out the door and Phil said to Hercules, "My lips are sealed."

As they were exiting the coliseum, Percy saw Ethan sitting on the other side of the courtyard. They walked over to talk to him, "Hey, are you all right?" Percy asked, and Ethan lifted his head up to look at him. "Yeah," he answered sadly,

"So, why'd you go along with him anyway?" Percy asked, knowing about Hades, Ethan closed his eyes as if thinking about it, and then said, "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." Ethan got up saying, "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." He looked towards the sky, "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it." Said Percy, Ethan looked at him, "I'm searching, too." Percy added, Ethan and Percy looked at each other and Ethan asked him, "For your light?" Percy nodded, Ethan walked over next to him and saying, "Don't lose sight of it." And after dropping something into Percy's hand, he started to head back over to the coliseum, Percy looked at the object in his hand, it was another charm (he seemed to be getting a lot of those). He turned to watch him go and called after him, "How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved." Ethan turned to look at him, smiled, and said, "I think I'll pass." And he continued walking towards the coliseum, while the others headed to their ship.

Later that night, inside the courtyard Hades was standing there with a hologram of Hercules in his hand saying, "He's Strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. "The hologram flexed his muscles, and the god said, "He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy!" He closed his fist on the hologram, it vanished and the god of the underworld burst into flames out of anger. Breathing heavily he suddenly got an idea and calmed down, telling himself, "Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both." He clenched his fist in anticipation, sensing a new presence behind him he said, "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show." Calmly Maleficent said,

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." Angrily Hades turned around to glare at Maleficent, but she was already walking away.

**Sorry that one took so long, but hey it's a long chapter. Plus, I've been fighting a cold. So which world do you want Percy to go to next? Wonderland or Deep Jungle?**


	8. Wonderland

Chapter 7: Wonderland

Percy, Tyson and Grover flew through space shooting at heartless, dodging debris and searching for worlds that might have the king or Percy's friends on them. After a short flight, they came across a strange looking world with many designs and colours. With little discussion, they decided to land the ship and look around.

After parking their ship overtop a wood-like area the three stumbled upon a rabbit hole, quite literally, and fell inside. Once they fell they found themselves floating down to the bottom of what seemed a bottomless hole. When they reached the bottom, Percy and Grover landed on their feet but Grover landed on his stomach since he was relaxing on the way down.

As Tyson laid there he saw a white rabbit in a red coat and grey trousers with a large, golden pocket watch and monocle pass them saying, "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there." Then Tyson got up as the group followed the strange talking rabbit with their eyes, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" Then the White rabbit was gone from the room. With nothing better to do, they followed him through three doors and out of the room.

As they entered the next room they noticed that the rabbit was smaller as he ran out of a small door at the end of the room. They walked over to the small door and kneeled down to turn the knob. "How did he get so small?" Percy muttered, surprisingly, the door knob answered back, "No, you're simply too big." Opening his eyes and using the keyhole as his mouth. Percy and the others jumped back in shock, "It talks!" Grover exclaimed, while Tyson and Percy moved forward for a closer look Percy raising an eyebrow. The door knob let out a yawn, and said, "Must you be so loud? You woke me up." Tyson smiled at the doorknob and said, "Good morning."

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The door knob replied closing his eyes,

"Wait," Percy said, "What do we have to do to grow small?" he asked the door knob, now on his hands and knees leaning in to ask him. The door knob let out another yawn before answering, "Why don't you try the bottle...over there?" he said nudging towards the table behind them, before he went back to sleep. Percy turned around to see two chairs and a table with two bottles on it appear behind him; one labeled blue, and the other labeled red. The three of them got to their feet and walked over to the table. Percy grabbed the blue bottle and drank a bit of it, before he found himself shrinking at an abnormal rate until Tyson and Grover looked sixty feet tall! Seeing that it was the right one, Tyson and Grover also drank it and shrank down to Percy's height.

As soon as they shrunk, heartless appeared and started to attack him, _I guess they're smaller in this world_ Percy thought as he sliced through the heartless one by one. After they were gone, the three of them ran from the room through a hole in the wall. When they came out the other end they walked towards a courtyard with heart-shaped shrubberies and guards who were cards.

The three of them watched as a trial took place. The trial seemed to be between a blonde little girl in a blue dress and apron, and this mean looking queen. The three of them stepped into the courtyard as the white rabbit ran up a set of stairs and to the very top, and then catch his breath to blow a trumpet and yell, "Court is now in session!"

The girl replied innocently, "I'm on trial? But why?"

The White Rabbit continued, "Her majesty, the Queen of hearts, presiding!"

The Queen opened her eyes and without hesitation said, "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is... Because I say so, that's why!"

"That is so unfair!" they girl shouted in her soft British accent.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" the Queen asked,

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The rabbit looked back and forth between the girl with the black bow in her hair and the Queen of hearts, Alice continued, "You might be Queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!"

"Silence! You dare defy me?" The Queen shouted banging her fists, causing Alice to jump back from where she stood. Percy turned to Tyson and Grover and said, "Hey, guys, we should help her out." Grover turned to Percy with a look of regret on his face and said nervously, "Yeah, but— " Tyson luckily finished his sentence for him, "We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"

"Meddling." Grover corrected him,

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." Tyson said, Percy looked down in regret.

The court continued, the Queen said, "The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged!" Alice looked shocked, but the Queen just continued, "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..." Percy gasped as the Queen continued, "Off with her head!" Not being able to help it, Percy jumped in to help.

"No! No! Oh Please!" Alice pleaded as the guards closed in,

"Hold it right there!" Percy shouted running through the crowd of guards towards the queen and Alice, Tyson and Grover following close behind.

The Queen leaned over her podium to look at them, "Who are you?" she asked before yelling, "How dare you interfere with my court?"

Percy stepped forward and said, "Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!"

Tyson joined in, saying, "Uh-huh, it's the heartl-" before stopping himself,

Percy continued, "Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." Percy said pointing at Alice. The Queen tapped her heart staff on her podium, bored from lack of decapitation, saying, "That's nonsense. Have you any proof?"

"Uh-" was all Percy could reply before a guard locked Alice in a cage, the Queen then shouted, "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all your heads! Gather as much evidence as you please. Report back when you're ready." With that, they entered the lotus forest.

Upon entry, they heard a sound of movement, then a floating, smiling, cat's head appeared in front of them causing them to take a step back. Then the cat's body appeared above him and he picked up his head and put it on his body. "Who are you?" Grover shouted,

"Who, indeed." Was the cat's reply, he then said, "Poor Alice, about to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing."

Percy turned to look up at the cat and said, "Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!"

The pink and purple striped cat replied, "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell.

"The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." Is all he said, and then he vanished into thin air. "Wait!" Percy yelled, hoping the cat would explain himself more. Then the cat's voice said, "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." Grover turned to the others and asked, "Should we trust him?" The cat reappeared once more and said,

"Trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" Then he disappeared. With nothing else to go on, they decided to trust him, and continued about the forest.

They went through the forest fighting heartless, and then they found some footprints to present as evidence. The flowers were surprisingly of some help, all he had to do was give them some nectar and they would give him hints on how to find things or make him grow bigger. After they found everything, they went back to the Queen's courtyard to present the evidence.

Tyson and Grover stood in the jury stand that was usually empty, and Percy stood in the place where Alice once stood during her trial. They placed the evidence before the Queen and the guards brought it forward with the rest of the evidence. Then the guards tripped, and it mixed up the evidence. The Queen muttered, "It will take too long to present all of the evidence. Choose the one you want to present."

"What? After all that trouble collecting it!" he shouted, but then the Queen shouted back, "You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose one!" Reluctantly, Percy chose one to present to the Queen from random. The Queen opened the box of evidence saying, "Now, we should see who the culprit is." They opened the box and it showed a... picture of Tyson! Immediately a cage sprung up around Tyson. The Queen said, "What! So you're the culprits!"

"Wait! This can't be right." Percy said urgently, utterly confused.

Grover yelled, "Percy! Do something!"

Percy yelled over at Grover, "We have no choice! Let's take'em!"

As in an instant, a tower popped out of the ground with a wheel on it. A card went over to it and turned the wheel causing Alice's cage to rise and a curtain to move in front of it. The cards then jumped into attack position with the raise of the queen's staff. The Queen shouted at them, "Cards! If they touch that tower, you lose your heads!" that made it pretty obvious what they had to do.

Percy ran over to the tower and started slashing it with everything he had while Grover kept the cards busy with the use of his pan pipes. When the tower was destroyed, the cards stopped attacking them. When the tower was destroyed, Alice's cage fell to the ground and the curtain rolled aside. The Queen leaned over to see meanwhile Percy ran over to see if she was alright. There was only one problem, Alice wasn't inside.

Grover used his Pan pipes to break Tyson's cage and they went over to join Percy. Grover said to him, "She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." **(Seriously Grover, that's the first thing you assume.) **The Queen however was furious, "You fools!" she yelled at the cards, "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" with that all the cards ran off.

Percy, Grover, and Tyson decided to help join in the search. They went back into the woods, where a flower shot a boulder out at them. It didn't hit them, but the Cheshire cat appeared on it, standing on his head. Percy went up to him and asked, "Hey, have you seen Alice?"

The cat replied, "Alice, no, shadows, yes."

"Where they go?" Tyson asked him,

"This way, that way, does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up because of the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden, you might find shadows in the upside down room!" and with that he disappeared again.

Percy, Tyson, and Grover traveled through the forest fighting off heartless and searching for the deserted garden. Many beings from that world gave them many gifts. Eventually, they found the deserted garden. Inside the garden was a long table with many chairs and place settings. At one end of the table was a picture of a Hare and a hatter, along with it was a note that said _a very happy unbirthday to you, sit down in a chair to get your present._ They all did so, to see what would happen. Then there was a large bang that threw all their chairs backward and a large parcel landed on the table. They picked it up, inside it was some ambrosia and nectar.

They went inside a house next to the table to table in hopes of finding the upside down room. Once inside the Cat appeared to them once more. He said, "You want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." And then he disappeared. Percy saw two giant light fixtures in the middle of the room. He made his way over to them, and had to fight a few heartless. _Geez,_ Percy thought, _instead of heartless they should be called Relentless_. Once all the Heartless were gone, Percy jumped onto the lighting fixture and lit it with his some-what rusty fire spell. No shadows appeared, but the Cheshire did. "It's too dim, make it brighter." He said, "What's next?" Grover asked him,

"One more lamp you need to light." And he disappeared again.

Percy was confused, the light seemed large, why wouldn't be enough? Then again, the room was large. They were probably just too small. None the less, they jumped across to the other fixture and turned it on. The Cat appeared across from them, and said, "All the lights are on now. You will see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." And with that advice he disappeared again.

The three of them ran back to that bizarre room with the talking doorknob and when they got there the Cheshire cat was already there and waiting for them on the table high above them. He said to them, "You'll have a higher view from higher up." So the three of them jumped from the floor to the chair to the table and up to the Cheshire cat. The cat stood up and said, "The shadows will be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad." As if on cue, horrible monsters humongous in size jumped from out of nowhere.

Percy stared at them in shock. Had the cat tricked them? He turned to face the cat but the cat had disappeared along with the growth potion. Great, he thought. The monsters had long black arms like folded paper streamers, and a head like a multi-coloured band hat. Its many eyes were yellow and beady, and on the top of its head was heart emblem with an X through it. It was most defiantly a heartless. This heartless was long, skinny, and juggling sharp purple bowling pins.

Percy tried blasting it with fire from atop the table, but he wasn't the greatest with magic so he eventually jumped off the table and onto the floor to the same jumping and slashing routine. Eventually the heartless' body went slack, and it's body fell to the ground, it's heart floating out of its chest and both the body and heart disappearing into space.

They turned to see the doorknob yawning. It said to them, "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" then he let out another deep yawn, opening his mouth all the way so an outline of a keyhole glowed slightly within his mouth. The three of them looked at it in awe, but just then it seemed as if the keyblade in Percy's hand had a mind of its own. It seemed to be being pulled towards the keyhole, then Riptide shot out a beam of light from its tip right into the keyhole, making a loud locking sound before the keyhole disappeared.

"What was that?" Grover asked, Percy turned to Grover,

"Don't you know?" Percy asked him, Grover shook his head. "It sounded like something closed." Percy said, and then the Cheshire cat appeared behind them with the growth potions on the table. "Splendid, you're quite the hero." He said, "But you're missing something."

"What? Percy said turning around,

"I won't tell," the Cheshire cat said smiling, "But I'll give you something." Then Percy felt power surge through him, like the last few time he gained knowledge of a spell; this time it was ice. The Cheshire continued, "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone, gone with the shadows." Then the cat disappeared. "No..." Percy feeling guilt, he couldn't save her. He had tried, and failed. Grover tried to comfort him by saying, "Let's get back to the Argo II, maybe we'll find her in another world."

"Yeah, maybe..." Percy sighed, so the three drank the growth potion, and returned to the ship... not before Tyson picked up a strange object off the floor and pocketed it.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just I was busy with school work, and in truth I think I was subconsciously putting it off since Wonderland isn't my favourite level of the game. To make it up to you, I wrote this chapter in one day! So, stay tuned for the next chapter on Deep Jungle. There is a little glitch though, me and my sister's sixteenth birthday is in less than a week so I might be a bit behind in writing. So hang in there! **


	9. Deep Jungle Pt 1

Chapter 8: Deep Jungle Part 1

The three of them set off to another world in search of Percy's friends, the King, and now Alice too. Although, they weren't really searching for her as hard as they were the others. It was more like they wanted to bump into her somewhere and discover she was alright.

That was what they were thinking about when they reached the next world. When they arrived outside a world covered in mossy green, trees and wildlife, the first thing that was said was Tyson saying,

"Grover, maybe King is down there."

Grover's response was something like, "What could he find down there? No, I don't think so. Let's move on." Fearing the multiple monsters within the world, although he wouldn't mind being around the nature in the world. Plus, he really didn't think the king would look or find anything down there related to his quest, and he wanted to stay on track.

Percy had other ideas, "Hold on. Luke and Annabeth might be down there. Let's just check it out."

"Forget it Percy! We're on an important mission!" Grover told him sternly,

"Just land!" Percy shouted at him,

"No!"

"Come on!"

"Aw...!"

"We're landing!" Percy shouted, and he grabbed the wheel and started turning it. The ship started rocking around violently.

"No! Don't touch that! Nooo!" Grover yelled, as the ship started spiraling rapidly towards the world. It was moving so out of control that they had to beam out of it, afterwards the ship regained composure and stopped itself from crashing. Although, the three of them got transported to different places in the world. Percy wasn't even transported to someplace on land, and ended up falling to the ground.

Luckily, there was a house in the tree he landed in, that caught his fall. After Percy crash landed, he sat up rubbing his head. "Oww...my head..." he said obviously, after that he looked around searching for his friends he got separated from, calling out "Grover? Tyson?" no one heard him though...except for a leopard in the rafters. Percy turned to the sound of movement, and gasped in shock as the leopard pounced at him.

Percy stood up and summoned Riptide, before stepping back from where the leopard landed. The leopard hit the wooden floor and swiped at Percy with its massive claws. It managed to knock him back into the wall, managing him to hit his head again. The leopard advanced slowly towards Percy as he rubbed his head. Percy stood up again and readied himself while the leopard let out a massive roar.

They began to fight. The leopard jumped and slashed, while Percy jumped and slashed. Percy finally over powered it when he knocked the leopard against the wall of the house. Percy caught his breath as he looked over to the unconscious leopard lying on the floor.

Percy slowly walked over to the leopard to see if it really was unconscious... or worse, when the leopard jumped up, ready to fight again. Percy was already tired from the last fight, and wasn't sure if he had enough strength to make it through another one. So Percy stumbled and fell, and the leopard roared. The leopard pounced, and Percy held up his sword as a defense against the leopard.

Then, a man jumped down from the rafters and in front of Percy. The strange man in a loincloth blocked the leopard by the bar of the stick in the leopard's mouth. He pushed the leopard off of him and a few feet away, turning his spear so the sharp stone faced the cat's face. The cat crouched down, somewhat intimidated, before running and jumping out the window, shattering the glass and landing on the forest floor below.

Percy stood to face the man, who was now crouched over. The man said to him in a rough voice, "Sabor, danger." The man had long brown hair in hanging from his head in thick strands. He was well toned, but not built. He was probably very fit without trying hard, like it was part of his ordinary routine. He wore a single brown loincloth and carried a spear-which he most probably made himself-made from a sharpened rock, a long stick, and some vines.

"Um...thank you." Said Percy, who was quite unsure what to make of this strange man with his appearance, actions, and way of speech being so strange.

"Thank you." Said the strange man slowly, like he was trying to understand what Percy said. Percy was quite confused by this response and decided to change the topic. "Huh? Uh, what is this place?"

"This place, this place." Repeated the man,

"Okaaay... Where did the others go?" he asked hoping to get a reply. When the man stared at him blankly he continued to explain, "Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?" he asked the last part a little slower, hoping to get through to him. The man moved his head around as to examine Percy, so Percy tried again, "Friends..." he said, slowly sounding out each syllable.

The man repeated after him, "Friends!" putting his hands to his chest like Percy did to stress a word. Percy got excited with his response and started to speak quickly again, "Right, my friends!" he leaned in and said loudly, counting off on his fingers, "There's two of 'em. The loud one's Grov—" then Percy stopped himself, remembering what had happened on the ship. The man mumbled 'Grov?' quizzically, but Percy shook his head and said, "You know what? Never mind." He decided to get back to his original objective, "I'm looking for my friends, Luke and Annabeth."

The man repeated him, "Look for Luke, friends?" trying to understand.

"Right!" Percy nodded, and as he did, he thought he saw something in the corner of his eye. He leaned over to look around the strange man, and standing in the sunlight behind the man was Annabeth. The man said, "Annabeth, friends?"

Percy turned back to him, a little bit confused and said, "Uh...right..." Percy turned back to look at Annabeth again, and she turned and walked away without a sound. "Friends here." Said the man, Percy turned back to him in shock and said, "Really!?"

"Ee oo oo oo ah." Said the man, _Huh? _That was Percy's first thought. "Ee oo oo oo ah." The man repeated, before adding, "Friends here."

"Not sure I understand, but show me!" Percy replied, "Take me to Luke and Annabeth!"

The man sat up a little and pointed both hands to himself, and said, "Tarzan." There was a short silence before he added, "Tarzan, go."

Percy smiled and said, "And I'm...Percy." he pointed to himself also, and added, "Tarzan go, Percy go go!" So Tarzan bounded out the two wooden doors and onto a balcony that looked over all the trees, before leaping off that balcony onto the netting and down into the forest. Percy followed him out and looked at the view._ Wow, we're deep in a jungle._

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the jungle, Grover and Tyson landed on a rock covered with moss. Tyson was up first, and asked, "Where are we?" Tyson looked towards the sky and added, "I hope Percy okay." Grover got up at that, and said, "Aw, who needs him? We can find the king without him." He reached down to pick up his panpipes that he dropped in the fall, only to come across a furry head. He looked down to come face to face with a Gorilla. They both screamed at the surprise.

A rustling could be heard in the background, and the Gorilla bounded away. As it did, it dropped something. Tyson and Grover looked over to see what it dropped and became quite surprised. The rustling behind them continued however, and they both gulped for their impending doom as a hunter walked out of the thick brush, wearing yellow and red with brown bands across his wrists, his grey hair being brushed finely away from his bald spot and his mustache groomed, a gun lying in his arms.

Percy and Tarzan ran through the jungle and surfed through the trees, Tarzan leading the way and showing him where to go. Eventually the two of them made it to a campsite. The campsite was full of boxes and tents, and tables with chemistry sets on them. It seemed to be the only settled land for miles-except for the tree house of course. Tarzan made his way up to a yellow tent and pushed his way through the cloth door. Percy followed him pushing the blanket aside.

Inside the tent was a woman wearing a white top and a red skirt fixing a projector so her back was turned, "Jane!" Tarzan called out, and the woman turned around. The woman called Jane had brown hair that was a shade lighter than Tarzan's, with blue eyes and skin much softer than Tarzan's. Percy was wondering how these two even knew each other. "Tarzan." She said as she turned around, before she noticed Percy and said, "Oh, and who's this?"

"Uh...hi there. I'm-" Percy started to say, before he was interrupted by Jane,

"Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan..." Percy turned to look at Tarzan, wondering more about him. Jane finished her statement by asking, "Are you here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful." Said a deep voice behind them, they all turned to look at the door. Walking into the room was a man holding a gun and following him in was...

"Percy!" shouted Tyson, for that one moment Percy forget his anger with them and ran over to them shouting with glee, "Tyson! Grover!" he gave Grover a big hug which Grover returned, then they remembered their fight, and turned away crossing their arms. The hunter shook his head, and said,

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The hunter waved his hand angrily as he exited the tent. Jane put her hands on her hips before saying, "Mister Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." As she walked towards the exit of the tent. Then she composed herself, and turned around and smiled at them saying, "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." Percy and Grover however were still not looking at each other, their arms crossed. "Well anyway..." Percy said, still not looking at them, "I'm staying." He was surprised to hear Grover say the same thing. He turned to look at Grover, who still was looking away and said, "Huh?"

Tyson turned to Percy to show him the block they had found, "Percy, look what we found. Look at this."

"What's that?" Percy asked, it looked similar to the one they saw in the world before.

"It's a gummi block. It's the same stuff used to fuel our ship." Tyson answered,

"So that means...?" Percy asked, this time Grover answered.

"The king could be here." He said, "We've got to work together to look for him." He looked at Percy before adding, "For now."

"Fine. I'll let you tag along." Percy said, before looking at Grover and adding, "For now."

Percy went over to talk to Jane, in hopes she would know what Tarzan meant, "Apparently, Tarzan was raised in the jungle by gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."

"So he was speaking in 'gorilla' back there..." He said to himself, Jane heard him and responded, saying, "Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?"

Percy told her, "He said Luke and Annabeth are here. And one word I couldn't understand..."

"Why don't we try this?" offered Jane, pointing at the photo projector. "We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word." She looked around, before muttering, "Oh, what happened to those slides?" Percy left the tent and went around the camp to look for the slides. They were in a bunch of weird places, but eventually he found all six, and returned to the tent. He gave the slides to Jane and she put them in the projector.

The first slide came up, and it was a castle. Percy stared at it in stunned silence. "What's wrong, Percy?" Grover asked, he could read Percy's emotions and tell he was feeling...weird. Percy almost hadn't heard him, "What? Um...Nothing." he replied quickly, _This place... it just looks so familiar._ He thought. _But how? I've never been off my island._

The next few slides showed, and Percy didn't feel the same about any of them as he did the first slide. There was a man kneeling giving a women flowers, a baby sitting on a tree root, a gorilla, a ship, and two men sword fighting. They all made him think of different things, like Annabeth, the Argo 2, and him and Luke back home, but he never got the same feeling as before.

Jane turned to Tarzan and asked, "Well, Tarzan?" Tarzan turned from looking at Jane, to looking at Percy who asked him, "Where are my friends, Luke and Annabeth?" They all looked at Tarzan in anticipation, but he just shook his head. "Hey, I thought-" Percy started to say, but he was interrupted by Mr. Clayton who came in behind him saying, "That leaves just one place." Percy turned to look at Clayton as he walked to the front of the room saying as he walked, "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours." Clayton looked at Tyson and Grover saying, "I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them." Jane tried to defend Tarzan.

She said, "Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-" but Clayton interrupted her, saying, "Then take us there! Take us to the Gorillas! Go-ril-las!" he said standing in front of Tarzan. Tarzan turned to look at Percy, and nodded.

"Tarzan... are you sure?" Jane asked him, Tarzan turned to her and said, "Tarzan go see Kerchek."

"Kerchek?" Jane asked,

"He must be the leader." Clayton suggested, "Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." Clayton said as his face contorted into a large grin.

So, the four of them made the trek through the jungle together. Soon as they made it part way Clayton seemed to have vanished from the group, but they didn't get too caught up about it because they were focused on the task at hand. Plus, no one really liked Clayton anyway and they were kind of happy when he disappeared. They ran through the bamboo thickets and the long grasses. They ran through the trees and hopped over the streams on hippos (hey it's true), until they finally made it to a deep part of the jungle.

There were two gorillas waiting for them in the tree above. Tarzan started talking to the gorillas in fluent...well, gorilla, so the two of them could understand him. Unfortunately, that meant the other two, Percy and Tyson, couldn't understand him (Grover could since he could talk to animals). What he heard Tarzan say to the gorillas was:

"_**Kerchak, Please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them."**_He gestured an arm to point back at the other three, _**"You see, I want **__**to help them because...because...well, they need us."**_ The smaller female gorilla looked over at the bigger one who Tarzan was talking to, most likely Kerchak, as if to ask him a question, but said nothing the others could hear.

"You know what he says?" Tyson asked Percy,

"No Tyson," Percy said shaking his head, while Grover smiled at being in the know.

"_**Kerchak."**_ Kerchak just looked upwards, and walked away his mate following behind him. _**"Kerchak..."**_ but the gorillas were already gone, and Tarzan slumped down in shame for his failure. Grover thought to himself, _Kerchak seemed kind of distracted by something. Was he looking towards the tree house?_

They shared this information with Tarzan and he immediately started grabbing vines and swinging from them to get to the tree house. Percy and the others, although a little hesitant at this gesture, followed him by swinging from the trees and jumping through the treetops.

Finally, they managed to make it to the tree house. Inside the tree house was the female gorilla Grover had run into before, and she was playing with a globe on the floor. She was spinning it around, to see how it worked. Kneeling in the door way was Clayton. _So that's where he went_ was thought by all the members of the group. Clayton had his gun sitting steadily in his hands and his finger on the trigger. His gun was aimed right at the gorilla.

Grover ran up to him and screamed in his ear, Clayton was so startled that he raised his gun and fired. Grover's scream was enough to warn the gorilla to run before the bullet hit the spot where she had been standing. She jumped up into the rafters next to Kerchak, who had seen everything.

"What's the big idea!" Grover shouted at him, the one thing he hated was when people hunted other animals. Percy and Tyson glared down at Clayton, while Tarzan looked up at Kerchak.

"_**Wait, Kerchak. Please!" **_Tarzan shouted up at him, but the Gorillas just turned and walked away. The smaller gorilla gave Grover a sad look before leaving with Kerchak. Tarzan looked back at Clayton angrily. Clayton raised his hands defensively, waving them back and forth saying, "You don't understand. I was only trying to..." he trailed off as he tried to think of a good excuse, before he said, "Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Still, Tarzan continued to glare at him, not buying his lies. He lowered his head and shook it with his disappointment.

So the group made their way back to camp, this time Clayton joined them. When they made it back they told Jane what had happened. She was absolutely furious with Clayton.

"How could you do such a thing!" she shouted at Clayton, again Clayton tried to defend himself, "Now, Miss Porter," he said, "as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla." But Jane would not buy his lies either. She went right up to him and pointed her finger right up in his face and said, "You are not to go near the gorillas again!" she finished placing her hands on her hips, Clayton started laughing nervously,

"All because of one mishap? Come now..." he started to say, but he became too intimidated by everyone (Percy, Tyson, Grover, Tarzan, and Jane) glaring at him. So, he just left. He backed away laughing nervously, but as soon as he turned around he began to glare.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?" he asked himself angrily, "Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow." He took out his pipe for a smoke, before adding, "I'll stake my life on it."

He brought the pipe up to his mouth but before he could take a smoke he heard rustling overhead. His eyes widened with fear as he searched the sky frantically to find what was making that noise. The rustling moved to the bottom of the bamboo plants, and he raised his gun to shoot at them, no longer afraid, but determined. He fired, and the sound was heard from all around, even inside the tent. The group exited the tent quickly to see what was going on. As soon as they made it outside, they saw a group of strange blue monkeys with yellow eyes and heart emblems with X's on them circling a gorilla. "Heartless!" Percy yelled, and the heartless turned towards him at the sound. Within a second, both teams turned to each other and attacked.

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long, but this is a long part and I was in school. But now it's summer vacation so I should be writing a lot more often. I had to split this part up since it was really long, but I want to get through this since Tarzan is like my favourite movie of all time. At first I was kind of sad that they only visited this place once, but I realized that there isn't much else you can do a second time because it was so awesome the first time. Fortunately, I think he remembers going here in the beginning of KH 2. So I'm good, and I'm not complaining that it's a lot of writing because that means more time in that world. Don't worry though, I'll be updating with part two soon. **

**3*22 **


	10. Deep Jungle Pt 2

Chapter 9: Deep Jungle Part 2

They all lunged towards the heartless, attacking them with full force. Percy was slashing at them with Riptide, Grover was attacking them with his nature magic, Tyson was hitting them on the head with his club, and even Tarzan was jabbing them with his spear. In no time the heartless were destroyed and the gorilla was saved. **_"Thank you"_** the gorilla muttered, nodding his head in appreciation, before bounding off towards the deeper part of the jungle.

"Where did they come from?" Grover asked. It was very peculiar; the jungle had every animal he could think of except the heartless. It was almost his paradise, you know if you added aluminum tin cans, satyrs, and his girlfriend maybe. Then out of the blue they appear and start terrorizing everything. This couldn't get any worse.

A worried expression crossed Tarzan's face and he said, "Save...Gorillas... Ee oo oo oo ah." Percy assumed this meant he'd get to go where Luke and Annabeth were, plus he understood what it felt like to save people you care deeply for, so he agreed to help him out. _Great..._thought Grover, _let's just charge right into this dangerous jungle_, but at the same time, he had hope that he might find the king where they were going, so they bounded into the jungle to save the gorillas from the heartless.

They ran past a wall of bamboo and into a clearing that was also filled with heartless. These things were everywhere! They were closing in on another gorilla, so they jumped in to the rescue. After slashing and stabbing, zapping and clobbering, all the heartless were defeated and the gorilla was saved. This one, like the first, mumbled a thank you before running away.

They ran through the jungle saving multiple gorillas from the terrors of the heartless. It wasn't long until the normal ones showed up with black bodies, antennas, and beady yellow eyes. They were fighting heartless non-stop, they fought them so much that whenever they entered a clearing the heartless attacked them. They came by the fives and the tens, there were so many of them. They went back to the tent to rest and report. "What happened?" Jane asked worried, Percy was catching his breath, so he took a big breath before saying, "Heartless...everywhere...loads of them."

"Oh dear, this is quite a problem." She said, even she-who knew nothing about the heatless in particular- knew that they were terrible monsters and had to be stopped. After Percy was rested he got back up to go out and fight them again.

This time they took the leafy green path, the one that lead through the tall trees and to hippo's lagoon. After hopping over hippos and climbing trees they found some more heartless in the branches of a tree terrorizing another gorilla. They fought and destroyed the heartless, saving the gorilla. The gorilla thanked them and ran away. _So the Heartless can climb,_ they thought, _Jane's right, this is a problem_. The heartless could be anywhere and everywhere, they would never be able to get all of them.

The group travelled on to find the heartless had made it to the tree house. They were there terrorizing another gorilla. Percy jumped through the glass window into the tree house and the heartless started attacking him immediately. _I hope this is making Tarzan happy, _Percy thought, _because this is exhausting_. He pushed himself through it longing to make it to Luke and Annabeth.

They saved the gorilla and jumped down to the jungle floor below, the heartless were down there waiting for them. They appeared as soon as they hit the ground and swarmed the group, forcing them to fight them off. They finished them off and ran just to find another group of them waiting for them around the corner. _When will this end,_ Percy thought as he fought them off.

Percy ran back to the camp to see that another set of heartless had found their way to the camp. Percy fought them off before heading inside the tent again. When they told Jane about what was going on outside, she said, "If they can go anywhere, then they can find Mr. Clayton. I do hope he's safe." That made Percy wonder what had happened to Mr. Clayton as well.

After he was all rested he exited the tent to fight once more, and as he did he heard a shot of gunfire off in the distance; _should probably check that out,_ Percy thought. They ran towards the Bamboo thicket. When they came to the clearing, in the center of the clearing Percy saw Clayton's pipe._ What could have happened for Clayton to leave his pipe behind?_ Percy wondered, just then a shadow crossed overhead. Percy turned, expecting to see more heartless, but instead he saw the form of Sabor the leopard looming in front of him.

Percy charged towards him with Riptide raised, but the leopard jumped over him and ran to the side. Sabor was running around so fast, Percy was lucky to get a swipe at him occasionally. Sometimes the leopard would jump into the bamboo thicket and jump back into the clearing from another point. Even with his friends helping Sabor was hard to catch.

Eventually, however, the best fell down dead. Tarzan went over and pulled one of his white fangs out of his mouth. He walked back over and gave the fang to Percy as a trophy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in other parts of the jungle, a gorilla was running. It was the gorilla that Grover had saved, and the one that had given him the gummi block. She ran past all the heartless in the jungle that tried to advance on her, and past the ones in the camp that glared at her menacingly. She ran until she made it into the safety of the tent which Jane was in. She plowed into Jane and knocked her to the floor. They hugged each other in comfort as they looked to the door of the tent, worry shown on their faces.

* * *

Percy had decided to go show Jane Clayton's pipe as a way to answer her questions of his safety. How Percy wasn't sure. As Percy turned to go back, they were swarmed by heartless again, and were a bit delayed. After defeating the heartless they went back to camp, where they fought off the heartless surrounding the area. _The heartless really seem to gather around here don't they?_ Percy thought as he them off. After defeating them, they entered to talk to Jane, but Jane wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Jane?" Percy asked, although no one had the answer. It was probably a good idea to move away from the camp, but heartless were all over the jungle, nowhere out there was safe for her. Grover, who could read emotions, felt something weird around Tarzan and asked, "What's wrong, Tarzan?" Tarzan didn't turn around, but he said, "Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near... Near tree house." Tyson was looking very worried, so he said,

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go."

As they exited the tent, they saw these new heartless. They didn't attack them, they looked like big mushrooms. After Percy hit them a few times, they didn't get destroyed exactly, it's like they left.

The group travelled deep into the jungle, and up a tree. They heard Jane call out Tarzan's name, so they knew she must've been close. She was probably in the tree somewhere, but they couldn't see her. There was black fruit everywhere, and a lot of heartless, so they assumed that the fruits were sort of suspicious. They constantly fought off the heartless while trying to remove a large black fruit from its vine. After they defeated the heartless, Percy slashed at the fruit with his blade, and down it went.

Behind the fruit, hiding in the hollow of the tree, was Jane and the gorilla from before. They asked her what happened, and she replied, "Clayton came to the tent, and... that's the last thing I remember."

"Clayton?!" Percy asked. He thought Clayton was dead, or at least in trouble from the way he dropped his pipe. Then Tarzan started to speak,

"Gorilla's trapped. Terk ran." That must've been the name of the gorilla,

Jane cried out in fury, "We must help the gorillas!"

Percy suggested that Jane should go back to the camp, and that they would help the gorillas. He didn't know her that well, but he assumed she wasn't much into fighting. So they lead Jane through the treetops and back to camp, where of course they had to fight off more heartless. They followed Jane into the tent, rested a bit before asking her, "Are you sure you'll be fine here?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Now go help the gorillas." So they ran out of the tent, past the heartless and into the bamboo thicket. Percy was in such a hurry he ran past all the heartless and to where he last saw the gorillas.

* * *

When he made it there, he saw a whole group of gorillas backed into a corner by a bunch of heartless, Clayton standing across from them with his gun pointed towards the female leader they had seen earlier **(A/N: Tarzan's Mom)**. The group of heroes ran into the clearing, and Percy shouted, "No!" While Tarzan and Percy had Clayton distracted at that moment the gorillas used that as their chance to escape. "Clayton?" Percy asked the hunter, Tarzan turned to him and said, "Not Clayton! Ee oo oo oo ah! Not Clayton!" Then Clayton attacked.

Percy, Tarzan, Tyson, and Grover, all fought against Clayton and his heartless henchmen. When they thought they had one, Clayton turned his gun on them. The next thing they knew, the wall behind Clayton exploded. Tarzan ran up to Clayton, but was knocked back by some invisible force. Percy turned his attention from the knocked-back-Tarzan back to Clayton who was slowly rising up into the air.

A magical, invisible, barrier appeared behind them, as Clayton continued to rise, Gun trained on the group. He was apparently riding some invisible animal, for the next thing they knew the animal jumped at them. It jumped around, constantly. The good news was Clayton couldn't aim; the bad news was, neither could they. Like it was with Sabor, they were lucky if they got a shot in, for it was hard to catch.

They still attacked with all their might. Even though it was hard to fight an invisible animal, the floating Clayton above it kind of helped in that matter. With all of them fighting, the battle was over in no time. They learned if they hit it enough, it turned visible, and when it was an easy target it was easier to hit. That helped move the battle along a lot.

When the creature stood up, you could see the heart emblem on its chest, establishing it was a heartless. Otherwise, it looked like a giant chameleon. That explained the invisibility powers. They knocked Clayton off the beast, making him more vulnerable. They took him on, and weakened him greatly, while the other half took on the humungous heartless. It appeared though; the heartless was down for the count, so it wasn't a huge issue. The trick with Clayton was to hit him before he could aim his gun at you that was the trick.

After that Clayton stood up again, clutching his side. He was clearly wounded, but he wouldn't go down! Then, his heartless mimicked his movements, and stood up as if getting a second wind. The truth of the matter was, neither of them had the energy, and the heartless fell on top of Clayton, crushing him. The last sound Clayton made was his terrified scream. A glowing light erupted from the heartless' body as it disappeared and its heart floated up into the sky; Clayton was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The gorillas gathered around their saviours, and the leader approached. Kerchak grabbed Percy's shoulder, and threw him up into an area above. Percy landed with a thud, Grover and Tyson following closely behind. Tarzan climbed up by himself, and together they looked back at the gorillas. The gorillas just walked away. Tarzan walked over to the other side's edge, the other's following close behind. On the side was a huge waterfall. "Tarzan, home." He stated, and the others understood.

Percy was overjoyed, Luke and Annabeth were supposed to be at his home. They ran inside the waterfall's cave, and Percy searched everywhere for them, but could not find them. They made it to the center of the cave, Tarzan was there waiting for them. There on the cave wall was a glowing blue light.

Jane and Terk came up behind them, apparently they didn't stay put. "Ee oo oo oo ah." Tarzan said slowly, Percy tried to understand,

"This is your home? But that means..." he stated, Tarzan held up a hand to stop him, and then cupped his hand to his ear as if to say 'listen'. "Huh?" Tyson said,

"The waterfalls..." Jane stated, "They're echoing all the way here."

"Ee oo oo oo ah." Tarzan stated, "Friends there. See friends."

"Oh, now I've got it." Jane said, "Ee oo oo oo ah means heart. Friends in our hearts..."

"Heart..." Tarzan repeated, as if comprehending it,

"Oh," Percy said disappointedly, "So that's what it meant." It turned out his friends weren't here after all.

Tarzan continued to explain, "Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

Percy turned to Grover, scratching his head. He said, "Sorry about what I said."

Grover replied, "I'm sorry too." Tyson interjected,

"All for one, right?" The others nodded their heads in agreement, and Tyson smiled.

Then, the glowing blue light turned out to be made from butterflies, and all the butterflies flew away, revealing a large keyhole like the one before. Now Percy knew what to do. He summoned Riptide, and shot a beam of light into the hole. It made a loud clicking sound as it locked, and the hole disappeared leaving a keyhole shaped imprint where it was.

A gummi block fell from where the hole used to be, and Grover picked it up.

"A gummi!" Tyson said,

"But it's sure not the kings." Grover added in despair, looks like who they were looking for wasn't there either. Then Terk nudged Grover affectionately. Jane smiled and said in a sing-song voice, "I think someone has a new admirer."

Grover looked to Jane then back to Terk and shook his head, "No, no, no! Juniper would kill me!" Then Percy and Tyson laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the far away world, that mysterious group of people were discussing the events that recently occurred in the world Percy was in.

"What drew the heartless to that world?" the silky male voice asked,

Maleficent responded by saying, "The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." A spooky male voice laughed in response,

"Yeah," it said, "He got chomped instead!" Then a man wearing red and black robes and a twisted beard holding a serpent shaped staff stepped out of the shadows, in his silky male voice he said, "A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the heartless." Jafar continued "But the boy is a problem. He found two of the key holes."

Maleficent didn't look worried, "Fear not." she said, "It'll take him ages to find the rest." A holographic image of Percy, Tyson, and Grover walking appeared on the table in front of them. She continued, "Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan."

A deep female voice from the shadows spoke up, "Yes, the Princesses..."

Maleficent looked up, "They are falling into our hands, one by one." she answered, she looked to the entrance of the room, where a princess had just been pushed in, "Speaking of which..." she said, as she stared at the trembling form of Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to upload this next chapter, but I've been focused on other things. Things like getting a job, spending time with friends, studying for my driver's test, my mom's birthday which is tomorrow, that sort of stuff. The reason I'm not totally stoked for summer being I'm still busy. Don't blame me that me and my parents have different views for how holidays should be spent. My idea is leisure; theirs is catching up on work. Anyway, I'm also sorry for the repetition in the beginning of the chapter, but in the game they constantly do the same thing. I tried to mix it up a little, but it's harder than it looks. So to summarize, I'm sorry. Tell me what you didn't like and I'll try to fix it as best as I can.**

**Love22**


	11. Traverse Town Pt 2

Chapter 10: Traverse Town Part 2

**A/N: Hey, Everyone! Sorry, it's been awhile, but recently I had been inspired to write with the Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters movie coming out in three days! I'm going to go see it and I suggest any Percy Jackson fans to do the same. This movie is supposed to be much better, and it has to get good publicity in order to make a sequel! In my opinion, if they wanted to make a movie with older actors then they just should have pulled a star wars and made one of the last books in the series first. That way they could have older actors and still have the long series, only downfall being that people who haven't read the books would be very confused.**

* * *

After Percy and his friends said good-bye to Tarzan and Jane, they headed towards their ship. He hoped that they would be okay, but then again, Tarzan could always handle it. That guy could handle anything. Percy knew he would keep Jane safe from harm, and knew he would probably never need to see them again.

Once they found the ship, they boarded it, and headed out into space. The group decided to take their Gummi blocks back to Traverse town to have Daedalus and Caster examine them. If anyone could tell them anything it would be them. Plus, they wanted to see the guys again.

So after dodging strange land masses and heartless ships, they finally made it to the world in between; Traverse Town. They parked their ship and went into a shop to get supplies, on the way there, Percy thought he saw Nico **(A/N: I thought I saw Nico)**, but it turned out to be some other kid who lived there. He must be home sick, he thought.

After getting some food, drink, nectar, and Ambrosia, they headed over to Daedalus' store. They walked inside, "Percy, what do you need?" Daedalus asked. Percy walked up to the counter with Grover and Tyson following close behind. Grover pulled out the Gummi blocks they had found, "We found those in the other worlds," he said, "and we were hoping you could tell us a little more about them."

Daedalus scratched his chin, as if thinking, and he said, "This here is a Gummi block."

"We know that." Percy said,

"A Gummi block can be used to fuel and repair ships, like the one you have." He added,

"We didn't know that." Grover said, "at least the last part about repair."

"Sure thing," Daedalus smiled picking up a block, "These things can double for any material. Of course, what you've got there won't do much. You bring me more of these though, and I can repair your damages." They thought about that. They did have many collisions in space when they travelled, with the heartless and all that. Plus, there was the whole malfunction in deep jungle to think about. It would be nice to have their damages repaired, so they wouldn't have to go into space in critical damage.

So they agreed that every time they found a block, they would bring it to him. They were about to go, when Percy remembered something and asked, "Hey Big D, where's Caster."

Daedalus smiled, liking his nick name, "Last time I saw him he was over in the Second District." He said,

"Thanks." Percy said, before leaving the store.

Percy ran towards the Second District, hoping to see Caster. Soon as he entered the Second District however, he was surrounded by heartless. He fought them off, slashing and jumping as he went past them. He ran all through the second district destroying heartless. All this time he went looking for Caster, but he couldn't find him. Who knows where he could've gone?

Then one time while fighting heartless, the team were getting tired and needed a place to hide and catch their breath. They turned around a corner to find a secret passage within a water way, and ventured in. Once they entered the cave, they were surprised to find Caster and Rachel inside.

Percy got out of the water and onto a trail of rock inside the tunnel. They went up to where Caster was standing, as if he had just finished talking to Rachel. His sword was raised, as if he expected an attack. When Percy and the others approached, he lowered his sword. Percy, Grover, and Tyson told their story.

* * *

"So, you found the keyhole." Caster said, after they were finished.

"Yeah," Percy said, "They keyhole locked automatically."

"Good." Rachel said, Caster continued,

"Every world among the stars has a keyhole. Each one leads to the heart of the world. There must be one in this town as well."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, he was still very new at this.

"It was in Promethius' report." Rachel said, like it should have been obvious.

"The heartless enter through the keyhole and do something to the world's core" Caster explained,

"What happens to the world?" Percy asked nervously,

Rachel shook her head sadly, and said, "In the end, it disappears."

"What!" All three of them said together,

"That's why your key is so important." Caster said,

"Please lock the keyholes." Rachel said desperately, "You're the only one who can."

"I don't know..." Percy said. He didn't really like all this pressure, and he wasn't sure where to even start looking for worlds keyholes. The other two he just found by accident! He was afraid he would let everyone down.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Caster said,

"Yeah," Tyson agreed.

Then Grover added, "We got to find your friends, and the king!"

"I guess you're right..." he didn't want to give up on his friends, "Okay!"

Before turning to leave, Percy asked Caster, "Hey Caster, this Gummi block is different from the others, do you know why?"

Caster rested his chin on his hand, and closed his eyes as if to think about it. When he didn't answer, Rachel said, "Ask Daedalus, he should know."

What they didn't say is that they were just there talking to him about the blocks, but they took their advice. They turned to go, but Caster stopped them. "Wait, Percy. Take this with you." And Caster handed him a small green and brown polished stone. "The stone holds some mysterious power," Caster said, "I've been carrying it for good luck. Now, I want you to hold onto it."

"How do you use it?" Percy asked, Caster didn't answer.

* * *

They ran through the Second District, fighting their way through heartless until they made it to the first district once again. Once there, they went back into Daedalus' shop.

"Hey, Big D, What's the difference between these two gummis?" Grover asked,

"You're kidding me, right? You three are driving around in a ship and know nothing about navigational gummis?" he asked, they nodded, "Imbeciles. Interspace isn't a playground."

Percy got angry with that remark, "There's lots of stuff we don't know. So what! We have to use the Argo II to go to other worlds. We don't have a choice."

"Whoa, easy," Daedalus said, "I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right?"

"Basically, with navigational gummis, you can go to new places. You want one on your ship, right?" they nodded, "I'll install it for you." He turned around and picked up a parcel, "But I've got this thing I've got to go deliver first."

"What do you need to deliver?" Percy asked out of curiosity,

"Just this book." He replied, "It's really old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was, but overall I did a decent job in putting it back together. Anyway, do you mind delivering it for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign." Daedalus handed Percy the book. Then there was a big THUD, and the store shook. It was followed with the sound of bells ringing,

"W-What was that?" Grover asked,

"Hmm? The bell at the gizmo shop is ringing." Daedalus said, "Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there."

* * *

The group went through the First district, and fought their way through the Second and Third Districts, before finally making it to a clearing. In the clearing were several heartless, blocking the way past. Percy jumped and slashed at them, while Grover used nature magic, and Tyson beat them with his club. After a few minutes, all the heartless were gone.

They ran through the clearing. On the other side of the clearing was a large red door with a fire symbol on it. Percy guessed what it meant, and tried the fire spell Phil gave him. It sputtered and shot a few sparks, but that was enough to unlock the door, and the three of them ventured through it.

On the other side of the door was a huge dark canyon. The canyon was floored by water with an island in the middle. Towards it were a few stepping stones. On the island was a small, old house made of stone bricks and red shingles. It looked like it was falling apart. When Percy got closer, he saw that it was a two story tower like structure with a wing covered archway in front of it with a curtain for a door; Still old, none the less.

When the group entered the building, they saw it was nothing more than an empty room with windows and a large round stone circle in the middle that could've doubled as a table. The group ventured to opposite sides of the circle, trying to find something. While Percy was looking around the empty room, he heard a voice behind him say, "There's something about this musty place..." Percy turned sharply at the sound.

He turned to see Annabeth walking towards him slowly. She stopped a foot in front of him, and then turned to look around the room. She continued to speak,

"It reminds me of that cave in Zeus' fist back at camp, where we used to scribble on the walls." She turned to face him, a warm smile on her face, and asked, "Remember?" At first Percy was too shocked to move, and then he took a step toward her, "Annabeth?" he asked, he just couldn't believe she was there.

"Percy?" Tyson asked, Percy turned to see his friends looking at him strangely. Percy turned back to Annabeth, but she was gone.

"Well, Well." He heard an older voice say, he turned to the sound to see an old man in a blue robe, with a blue pointed cap, a brown leather bag, glasses, and a very long white beard the almost touched the floor. "You've arrived sooner than I expected." He said, Percy walked over to him,

"Wha...you knew we were coming?" Percy asked in surprise. Grover and Tyson walked over to him as well, "Of course." He said,

"Are you...a Heartless?" Percy asked, still not understanding this guy's sixth sense...or his appearance.

"He doesn't look like one." Grover said,

"Oh, my. No." He said sounding quite offended. "My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home." He turned to Grover and Tyson, "Your king has requested my help."

"The king?" Tyson asked,

"Yes, indeed." Merlin replied. "Grover, Tyson, and who might you be, young man?"

"I'm Percy," he said,

"Ah, so you have found the key." Merlin said,

"What did the king ask you to do?" Grover asked,

"Just a moment..." Merlin said, and he walked to the circle in the center. He set down his bag, got up onto the circle and said, "Presto!" waving his arms around.

At first nothing happened, and Percy thought he looked quite ridiculous, but then the bag opened and objects started floating out one by one. Merlin waved his arms like a conductor telling where the different objects should go, and as they floated to their positions they began to grow to full size. It wasn't long until the room was fully furnished. No wonder the room was empty; he takes the entire house with him.

Now the once dark room was brightly lit with a torch light in the center, on the raised circle was a rug, table with a white table cloth and tea set on top, and a red comfy dining chair. Surrounding the room was Merlin's bed, writing desk, and a bunch of books. "There, now." Merlin said, he turned towards Percy, "Ahem, your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin training." Merlin turned to face the one wall, "Oh, and one more thing."

Where he was looking was a small carriage, probably one for a doll. Then the air shimmered, and an elderly woman appeared. She was also dressed in blue robes, although hers were lighter in colour and she wore a hood. Her robes were tied together by a pink bow, and she held a long slim white wand.

"Hello," she said in a high pitched voice, "I'm the fairy godmother. Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throughout your journey." They turned back to Merlin. "I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by any time."

Percy felt sorry for the old guy, so he felt he should at least give him his book, to make him feel better. "Listen we have your book." Percy said,

"Oh, that book..." Merlin replied, Percy handed the book over to him,

"So, Daedalus asked you to bring this. Thank you." Merlin set the book down on a stand nearby.

"What kind of book is it?" Percy asked out of curiosity,

"You wish to know what kind of book it is?" Merlin asked, "Why, I don't even know that myself." Merlin paused for a moment before continuing,

"In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it just found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Daedalus to repair it for me. I guess I'll keep it here somewhere, for now." Merlin leaned closer and whispered,

"This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it." He leaned back again, and pointed to where he set the book. "The book will always be over there. Do look at it whenever you like." He turned to Percy, "My best regards to Daedalus for repairing it for me. Oh and that stone of yours..." Percy had almost forgotten about Caster's stone of power. He took it out of his pocket and showed it to Merlin, "You should ask fairy godmother about that."

Percy walked over to her and asked, "Do you know what this is?" Fairy godmother replied,

"Oh, the poor thing!" which made Percy quite confused. She continued, "He has turned into a summon gem."

"A summon gem?" Percy asked,

"This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness." Fairy Godmother explained, "When a world vanishes, so does its inhabitants. But this one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world."

"Can he regain himself?" Percy asked,

"Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch." She waved her wand, and said the words, "Bibbity bobbity boo!" and just like he had before, he gained certain knowledge.

He knew how to use the gem. He could use it to summon the spirit of Simba the lion king, but he could only do it if everyone fighting with him was awake and he was fighting with two others. He could only use this spell once per battle, but it would move the battle along quickly.

"Whenever you call, he will help you." Fairy godmother explained, but Percy felt sad. It would be sad for their spirits to be trapped in these tiny orbs, only released to do a job. Fairy godmother felt his sadness, and said, "Don't worry, when their worlds are restored they will return there." The Fairy gave him a sympathetic look, "Percy, please help save them."

"Don't worry, I will." Percy replied, and the fairy godmother smiled.

Percy was about to leave when Merlin reminded him, "You best go see Daedalus before going anywhere else." It was almost like Merlin had read his mind, but he had almost forgotten about meeting Daedalus in the house in the third district.

* * *

Percy, Grover, and Tyson left the cavern together, and walked out into the clearing. When they did, heartless appeared immediately. They all drew their weapons, but there was no need, someone had already disposed of them. When Percy saw who it was, he didn't believe it. There was Luke, with his spiky, sandy blonde hair and his blue eyes, standing before him with a sword in his hand. Percy's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. Luke smiled, "There you are," he said, "What's going on?"

"Luke!" Percy said and ran forward. Then he grabbed Luke's face just to make sure it wasn't like those other times. Luke knocked his hands away, "Hey, hey, cut it out!" he said a bit annoyed, but he was smiling.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Percy said relieved that he'd finally found his friend.

"I hope not," Luke said, "Took forever to find you."

Percy was so happy that he finally found him, "Luke!" he cried out feeling overjoyed. The four of them walked together through town for a bit, then Percy asked, "Wait a second, where's Annabeth?"

"Isn't she with you?" Luke asked, feeling just as confused as Percy was. Percy hung his head, Luke tried to cheer him up, "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too." Luke said as he walked away, occasionally looking back at Percy, "We're finally free." He said raising his arms above his head, "Hey, she might even be looking for us now." Meanwhile a Heartless appeared behind Luke, but he just kept talking, trying to cheer Percy up, "We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this-" just then, there was the sound of a blade, and Luke turned around to see Percy who had just finished swiping a Heartless to oblivion.

Percy propped the blade on his shoulder, "Leave it to who?" he asked sarcastically, Luke gasped in shock.

A minute ago Percy had been sulking and depressed, now he was swiping at monsters. Where'd he learn to do that? It used to be Luke who'd take of the others, Percy was always slacking off. Now Percy was good enough as Luke. Where'd he get that blade?

"Percy, what did you-" Luke stammered out,

"I've been looking for you and Annabeth, too, with their help." Percy answered pointing at Grover and Tyson, who nodded with acknowledgement.

"Who are they?" Luke asked a bit bitterly,

"Ahem, my name is-" Grover started to say, but Percy cut him off,

"We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you." He said,

"Really? Well what do you know? I never would've guessed." Luke said casually enough, but Grover sensed something brewing underneath. Something like sarcasm.

Then Tyson added, "Percy is a Keyblade master."

"Who would've thought it?" Grover said,

"What's that mean?" Percy asked angrily, turning towards Grover.

"So, this is called a keyblade?" Luke asked holding up Riptide.

Percy was shocked considering how Luke took it from him, considering how that was impossible. Secondly, how Luke took it without him noticing. "Huh? Hey, give it back." Percy said trying to grab it, but Luke just backed away to admire it more. Finally he said, "Catch!" and tossed it to him lightly, and Percy caught it.

"Okay, so you're coming with us, right?" Percy asked, he wanted to stay with his friend now that he'd found him. "We've got this awesome rocket!" he continued, "Wait 'til you see it!"

"No, he can't come!" Grover said, he sensed too much negative emotions coming off him, and he didn't need him on the ride. Plus, he was still a little mad at Percy for not letting him introduce himself.

"What, why not?" Percy asked angrily turning to Grover,

"Forget it!"

"Oh come on, he's my friend."

"I don't care!"

"He's gone!" Tyson said, who had looked away from the argument for a moment. Percy walked away from Grover, "Luke!" he called out, no answer came. "Nice going." He said to Grover. "Oh well, at least he's okay." He finally said. "And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Annabeth soon too."

* * *

After their encounter with Luke, they went over to the house to meet Daedalus. They entered the house, and there was Caster, Rachel, and Daedalus in the middle of discussion about something. The group went over to Daedalus and told them what happened. After a short pause, Daedalus asked,

"Have you ever heard of Maleficent? I hear she's in town."

"Who's she?" Percy asked,

"She is a witch." Daedalus said simply,

"She's the reason this town is full of heartless. Don't take her lightly." Caster added,

"She's been using the heartless for years." Rachel said,

"We lost our world, thanks to her." Caster said bitterly. There was a silence, and then Daedalus continued to explain,

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world."

"That was nine years ago." Caster said, with a hint of remorse in his voice.

Daedalus continued, "I escaped before the world was completely destroyed and took a few people with me. These two included."

"That's awful!" Grover said,

"Our ruler was a wise man named Promethius." Caster said, "He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless."

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless." Daedalus concluded,

"Where's this report?" Percy asked,

"We don't know." Caster said simply, "It got scattered when our world was destroyed."

"I'm sure Maleficent has most of the pages." Daedalus said,

"What can we do?" Grover asked,

"About the report nothing," Caster said and turned to Percy, "Just keep locking those keyholes."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the house there were two figures watching them; Maleficent and Luke. "You see?" She said to him, "It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions." Inside Percy was talking non-chalantly with Grover and Tyson, "Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you." She turned to Luke, "You're better off without that wretched boy. Now think no more of him and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for..." Luke didn't say anything; he just stared towards the scene before him in fury.

* * *

"So you delivered the book." Daedalus stated, "The navigational Gummi on your ship is installed and ready to go. You find another one, bring it to me. I'll install those two. Hey, I threw a warp Gummi on there just for the heck of it. Now, if the pathway is clear, you can warp to worlds. Now I better get back to my real job."

"What's your real job?" Percy asked,

"What's my real job? You'll see. See me at the first district." He said.

Then Caster left the room, and Thalia entered. "I've been thinking about the bell in the second district." Rachel said,

"That one that rang a bit ago?" Percy asked,

"The one above the gizmo shop," Thalia said, "There's a legend about it, you know."

"But it's all boarded up. No one can get in there." Rachel said,

"You should probably go check it out anyway," Daedalus said, "Ring it three times to see if anything happens." Percy nodded, and the three of them went to go check it out.

* * *

So the three of them ran through the third district towards the second fighting off all the heartless they encountered. Now they were aware of the fact that the heartless were being summoned by a witch named Maleficent. This made him both angry, and scared. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever encountered her, but he knew one thing. He was going to lock this world's keyhole, so her heartless couldn't destroy another world his friends lived in. In fact, he was most certainly going to close every keyhole to every world he came across.

When they finally reached the gizmo shop, they went inside. Inside was a large stone shop full of mechanics. Heartless appeared in the shop fighting them at every turn. They must've been the ones to ring the bell, they all thought. They searched through the shop, but found nothing, so they went back outside. When they did, they saw a ladder leading to the roof. They climbed up to the roof to see a section of the roof boarded off. That must've been what Rachel meant, they thought. Heartless appeared by the dozens to stop them, but they defeated them all.

When all the Heartless were defeated, the three of them approached the boarded wall. They all tried pushing separately, but it didn't work. So they all rammed into the wall together and caused the boards to collapse. Inside was a large bell. Percy approached it and pulled the cord down once. The bell rung, and down below them a wall in the clearing turned. They rung it a second time, and the wall turned once more. They rung the bell once more, and the wall turned again. After it turned, the fountain in front of it shot water up in the air from seven surrounding spouts, and a keyhole shimmered to existence on the wall.

The three ran down to where the keyhole was, hoping to close it before the Heartless got to it. They were just about to reach it, when a huge Heartless like they fought before appeared in front of them; guard armor. He would not let them close that hole, but they weren't going to let anything stop them. Together they slashed at the monster's levitating arms, legs and head, and it was seconds before it was in pieces on the ground. But the Heartless wasn't finished yet, he lifted his pieces up, and rearranged them turning itself into guard armor supreme. All his pieces could fly now, making him much harder to hit. The group jumped at whatever chance they got, swiping at it with their weapons. The Heartless swiped at them whenever it got the chance also. By the time they defeated it, they were tired, battered, and bruised. When it was finally done, the Heartless shattered and shook, and lifted itself up in the air, a golden light erupting from it and a heart lifting up into the sky. The armor was shrouded with a purple light before evaporating into the air.

Now that the Heartless was defeated, Percy knew what he had to do. He walked towards the keyhole, and pointed Riptide towards it. Stars surrounded the tip of the blade, and then a beam of light shot out the tip and into the key shaped hole. There was a loud locking sound, and the hole dissolved away leaving nothing but a wall in its place.

* * *

They ran to find Daedalus in the First District and explain what happened. When they arrived he said, "Hey, that was quick. So I'm in the Gummi block business, come again and I'll give you a big discount." He handed them a Gummi block, "Go ahead," he said, "take it. It's a special giveaway."

Percy suddenly remembered a block they found after they locked the keyhole and gave it to Daedalus. "You have another navigational gummi there, haven't you? I guess you want it installed."

"Yeah, please." Percy said,

"Hmm... this is one of the kinds that come in a set." He said examining the Gummi, "You have to find the pair to this one."

"That's okay, I think I know where I saw this." Percy said, "Come on guys." And they followed him towards Daedalus' shop.

* * *

They entered the shop, and found the Gummi on the floor behind one of the stands and picked it up. They also saw a tiny wooden puppet. Suddenly, Ella appeared out of nowhere and perched on the counter next to the puppet. "Pinocchio!" She said, smiling at the puppet. The puppet surprisingly lifted his arms off his head and looked up at Ella. "Oh. Hi, Ella." He said, smiling back at her. "Pinocchio is down there." She said looking puzzled.

"Oh, I was just...playing hide-and-seek." He said, she smiled,

"Ella was worried. Ella thought Pinocchio was gone. Pinocchio is here-Pinocchio!" then his nose grew and stopped Ella mid sentence.

"Pinocchio is lying to Ella." She said,

"No."

"This thing here is..."

"A present."

"Presents are good for harpies, this is a present? Pinocchio no lies!" Ella said sternly,

"If you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?"

"Stealing bad. Stealing isn't good. Ella says as Conscience. _Conscience._ **Conscience** is an aptitude, faculty, intuition, or judgment of the intellect that distinguishes right from wrong."

"That's right! You're my conscience, Ella. I'll never tell lies as long as you're around." Then Pinocchio's nose shrunk back to normal size.

"Pinocchio needs to be good. Pinocchio becomes a real boy. You promised Gepetto."

"Do you know where father is?" Pinocchio asked hopefully,

"Gepetto isn't with Pinocchio."

"Let's go find father, Ella!"

"No! World bad for Pinocchio. Pinocchio stay here. Ella will find Gepetto. Ella has friends help. _Friends._ Ten seasons. 1994 to 2004. Friends will help Ella."

"We will?" Percy asked,

"Friends and Ella going now?" Ella asked, perching on Tyson's back.

"You could've asked us first." Percy said as they walked out the door.

As they left Grover asked Ella. "Ella, don't you steal things?"

For once Ella didn't say anything.

They went back to Daedalus and gave him the gummi and he installed the Navigational system in their ship. Then the group moved on to the next world.

* * *

**A/N: So I added a conversation between Percy and Daedalus, so I kind of had to improvise a little. I also didn't say the king's name like they did in the game, because I'm still not sure if the person I chose is a good choice. Plus, we get a conversation between Ella and Pinocchio. For those who haven't noticed I subbed Ella in as Jiminy earlier. I am starting to regret my decision however because it's hard for her to keep up with them, and for her to ask questions. I reread all of her lines in the books, and she never asks questions. It's always statements with her; short, snappy, statements. And quotes! Some might have noticed I added some quotes in there, but I won't be putting in too many because I am not a walking encyclopedia like Ella is. So I try to make her questions like statements, and I'm saying she kind of follows them at a distance.**


End file.
